Mad World
by kattiesmom
Summary: When some patients escape from Arkham, Dr. Hope Lake meets the Dark Knight. She also gets more patients, which brings more drama than what she's used to. Then there's Bruce Wayne trying to get her attention. Will she survive the mad world of Arkham Asylum, or become as mad as her patients?
1. Chapter 1

Hope's phone rang. She groaned, as she looked at the time. It was two in the morning. She grabbed her cell, and answered it.

"Dr. Lake speaking." Hope said.

"You need to get back to Arkham. Some patients have escaped, and there are some...casualties." Dr. Daniels said.

Hope pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Which ones escaped?" Hope asked.

"Joker, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Harley Quinn, and Penguin." Dr. Daniels said.

Hope groaned.

"I'll be right in." Hope said.

She hung the cell up, and got out of the bed. She put on a pair of faded jeans, and an old black t-shirt. She ran a brush through her ash blonde hair, and slid into her sneakers. She slid into her trench coat, and then headed for Arkham. As she drove, she wondered what the damage was, knowing that the escapees weren't the best people. They were all criminally insane.

When she got to Arkham, she found it crawling with police and medical teams. This was very bad.

She parked, and managed to make it inside the building. She headed for her office, when Comisioner Gordon stopped her.

"Who are you, and where are you going?" Gordon asked.

"Dr. Hope Lake, I'm going to my office. I just got here." Hope said.

Gordon shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Comisioner Gordon." Gordon said.

"You too. So what do you know so far?" Hop[e asked.

"We are looking for the escapees as we speak. I'm sure that we will find all of them very soon." Gordon said.

Hope frowned.

"Of course." She said, with a sigh.

"We have the best out there looking for them. They will be brought back quickly." Gordon said.

"I've found one already." A gravelly voice said.

It was Batman. Hope hadn't met him before, and only seen him on TV, so far. Her was taller than she'd thought. He was way more toned and muscular than she'd realised. She felt her face grow warm. Batman's eyes never moved from Hope's face.

She suddenly realised who Batman had caught. She frowned and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Mr. Cobblepot, how nice of you to comeback to us." Hope said, looking directly in Penguin's eyes.

Penguin looked down at the ground, guiltily.

"I had to try." Oswald muttered.

Hope exhaled loudly, shaking her head.

"That's disappointing Oswald. We will talk about this in our next session." Hope told him.

Hope looked at Gordon, then at Batman.

"Thank you for bringing Mr. Cobblepot back to us, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to return Oswald to his room." Hope said.

"You mean cell." Oswald said.

Hope sighed.

"If that's what you want to call it, fine." Hope said.

She gave Gordon and Batman a smile, then took Oswald by his arm, and led him down the corridor.

"Why did you escape with them Oswald? I thought we were making progress, and then you broke out. Dr. Daniels is very mad about this, and I'm not sure how he is going to reprimand you for this." Hope told him.

Oswald muttered all the way to his cell. She shook her head, but didn't say anything, until they got to his cell.

"I will see you at our session." Hope said.

Oswald ignored her, laid down on his bed, and turned his back to her.

"Good night Oswald. I'll talk to you in a few hours." Hope said.

When she didn't get an answer, she locked the door, and turned away. She gasped, stopped short, and put her hand over her heart, when she saw Batman standing in the shadows.

"I wasn't expecting you to be there. Is there something I can help you with?" Hope asked.

"How long have you worked with Penguin?" Batman asked.

Hope exhaled loudly, and they started walking.

"I just started working here at Arkham about three months now. Oswald was my first patient when I arrived. He's actually my only patient, still. I'm not sure if the higher ups have no faith in my abilities, or if they're just taking it slow. After tonight, though, after the break out, I might be getting more patients. I've heard that there were casualties." Hope said.

"Where were you when they escaped?" Batman asked.

Hope raised an eyebrow, and looked at him.

"I was in the middle of an amazing dream, in my nice warm bed, when I got the call from Dr. Daniels. Is there a reason why you're asking?" She asked cautiously.

"Gotham isn't the best, or most trustful, city. You should keep that in mind while working here." Batman told her.

She gave a nod.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you, answer for you?" Hope asked.

He studied her for a moment, then shook his head.

"I know where to find you, if I do." He told her.

"I'm either here, or at my apartment. Feel free to stop by either place." She told him.

He gave a nod, as they got to her office.

"This is my office. I'm sure you have more important things to do, than standing here, speaking with me. Good luck finding the other escapees." She told him.

She entered her office, as he took off. She tried not thinking about Batman, and focusing on what needed to be done. Batman was very distracting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope was exhausted. She'd gotten little to no sleep, since the break out. That had been a week ago, and Oswald had shut down, clammed up, or whatever. It had taken so long to get him to open up, in the first place.

On top of her not sleeping, she was forgetting to eat, as well. Since the breakout, she'd gotten more patients, and had no time for much else. She knew that she'd collapse, if she didn't slow down soon, but she needed to help the patients.

For the past week, she had crashed at her office, or worked, instead of sleeping. She didn't go home. She was having difficulty figuring out how to deal with one of her new patients.

Hope exhaled loudly, and stretched her arms above her head. She put her hand on the back of her neck, and gently massaged it. She groaned as she shut Joker's file. He tended to throw her for a loop. Some of the comments that he would make, would make her blush. That had only made it worse. She kept it as professional as possible, but he didn't like that. He enjoyed unsettling her.

Hope rubbed her eyes. She looked at her coffee mug, and sighed. It was time for a coffee break. She grabbed the cup, and headed for the faculty break room.

The corridors were empty. She quietly walked to the room. She suddenly felt like someone was behind her. She stopped in her tracks, and turned. No one was there. She shook her head, and continued to the break room.

She yawned as she made her coffee. Maybe she'd take a nap for a couple hours. It sounded like a great idea, but she still had more to do.

Maybe she would take a vacation, after everything was back on track. When everything had settled down. It seemed so far away right now though. She ran a hand through her hair, and finished making her coffee. She headed back to her office, still feeling like she was being watched. She ignored the feeling, until she got to her office.

The french doors were open, and the lace curtains were billowing in the wind. Hope frowned, setting the cup of coffee on her desk. She went over to the doors, and looked out. Empty. How had they gotten open? She shut the doors, and turned around.

She gasped when she saw Batman standing in front of her. She put a hand over her heart.

"Do you always sneak up on people?" Hope asked.

He just looked at her. She raised her eyebrows as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Hope asked him.

"When was the last time you left Arkham?" He said, in his gravelly bvoice.

She frowned.

"I've been busy. I've got new patients, and some are more difficult than others." Hope said.

He just looked at her, barely blinking.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

She sighed.

"It's been a while. Like I said, I've been busy." She said, exhaustion clear in her voice.

"You've been given the Joker, haven't you?" He asked.

She frowned, as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but I can neither confirm, nor deny, whether or not I have a patient by that name." She told him.

She saw his lip twitch.

"One of Joker's previous therapists was manipulated by him. Be careful around him Dr. Lake." He told her.

She walked over to her desk.

"I can take care of myself, and I'm more professional, than that. I've read the Joker's file. I know about Harley Quinn." Hope said.

"The Joker is a master manipulator." He said.

Hope took a sip of her coffee, and looked up at him.

"I might be new to Arkham, and Gotham, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. I fully understand what he is capable of." Hope said.

His lip twitched again.

"You should get some sleep." He said.

She shook her head.

"I have too much to do still." She told him.

His lips tuned downwards slightly.

"You're going to collapse soon, if you don't rest soon." He told her.

She sighed, and a moment later, she began swaying on her feet. She put a hand on her temple.

"Maybe I should sit down for a moment. My head is starting to spin." She muttered.

She went to sit on the couch, but her legs buckled. She was surprised to find that she didn't fall to the floor. Batman was next to her in an instant. He had caught her before she fell. He walked her over to the leather couch.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You need to sleep." He told her.

She sighed.

"I just need some coffee, and I will be fine." She told him.

He shook his head.

"Either you go on your own, or I will make you." He told her.

She frowned.

"Why do you care so much about me? I mean, I'm sure that there are more important people out there, that need your help, more than me. Why are you wasting time on me, and my lack of sleep?" She asked, looking at him.

"I'm not wasting time with you, you are a very important part of Gotham, and you health, and sanity, is in jeopardy, if you're not sleeping." He said.

She frowned, and exhaled loudly.

"Fine, I'll go home, and get some sleep." She grumbled.

His lips twitched again, more prominant this time.

"Good choice." He told her.

She rolled her eyes, and stood up. She went over to her desk, and drank some more coffee.

By the time she turned around again, Batman was gone. She sighed. She could just do more work, he would never know, if she tried. However, sleep sounded much better right now, especially in her own bed. She exhaled loudly, and gathereed her things togeher. She shut and locked the doors, and headed for her car.

She managed to make it to her car, and home, in record time. She locked her door, and headed for her bedroom. She dropped her things on the table, and started undressing as she went along.

She didn't bother getting into pajamas, she fell into bed with just her underwear on. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sleeping. She'd never noticed her bedroom curtains billowing in the wind, and the open window. She never noticed the dark shadow in the corner of her room, seemingly watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope took a couple days to recouperate. It was much needed. She felt refreshed, and ready to take on her new patients, head on.

She hadn't personally seen Batman since Arkham, but she saw him on the news. He managed to catch all of the Arkham escapees.

On the morning she returned to Arkham, she recieved an invite to Bruce Wayne's charity event for Arkham Asylum. Apparently, he was going to be donating a large sum of money to Arkham, and he wanted others to do so, as well. She barely looked at the invite twice, before she threw it away. She never felt comfortable at things like that. Besides, she had too many patients that needed her help.

She headed for Arkham Asylum.

*X*

Oswald was her first patient of the day.

"Hello Oswald. How are you doing today?" Hope asked. Oswald frowned at the floor for a moment. When he looked up at her, he smiled. She smiled, in encouragement. She was hoping that she was making progress with him.

"Better than yesterday." Oswald said.

"Great. How so?" Hope asked.

Oswald leaned in closer to her, as if telling her a secret.

"Joker is jealous." Oswald whispered.

She raised her eyebrows.

"The Joker is jealous? Of who?" Hope asked.

Oswald's smile got bigger.

"Me." Oswald said.

"The Joker is jealous, of you. Why do you think that?" Hope asked.

"I have you." Oswald said.

"Yes, but you are just my patient." Hope told him.

That didn't dampen his good mood.

"It's more than what _he _ has. Do you know what he tried telling me? That he's started seeing you too! Can you believe that? He's telling lies, just to make himself look better." Oswald said.

"You want to out do the Joker?" She asked.

"Of course!" He said.

"Why?" Hope asked.

He looked surprised, and slightly confused, at the question.

"Because, Joker is a loud mouth, show off, that needs to be put in his place. I'm one up on him, finally!" Oswald told her.

"Well, even if I'm counciling the Joker, or not, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Doctor, patient, confidentiality." Hope said.

The smile on Oswald's face faltered. He didn't seem to like what she'd said.

"You're seeing the Joker too?" He asked.

She sighed.

"I'm not at liberty to say." She told him.

He mumbled something that she didn't hear, and he stopped talking. She ended the session, and sent him back to his cell.

X*X*X

Her last patient of the day, was the Joker. By the time she met with him, she was tired.

A patient had come to see her earlier. One that hadn't been assigned to her.

"What can I help you with Harley?" Hope asked.

"I don't like you hanging around Mistah J." Harley said.

Hope smiled at Harley.

"Have a seat, Harley. I'm sure you of all people should know, that in this job, you're not hanging around with the patients. This is my job Harley, and I take it very serious. I promise that I won't throw it away for your boyfriend. I also don't go for my patients, not that I'm saying that Joker is my patient." Hope said.

Harley seemed to like Hope's words very much. By the time Harley left Hope's office, she was happier than when she entered the office.

Now she was waiting for the Joker to be brought to her office. Moments later, a knock was heard. She took a deep breath, and went over to answer the door.

"Dr. Lake, I've got the Joker." A guard said.

Hope opened the door wide.

"Thank you. I will let you know when the session is over." Hope said.

The guard nodded, then turned the Joker over to Hope.

"Have a seat on the couch." Hope told Joker.

Joker was grinning ear to ear. He sat down on the couch, as she shut the door.

"Well, doll face, its great to see you again. Harley told me that she spoke to you, and what you told her." Joker said.

Hope raised her eyebrows, and sat at her desk. She crossed her legs, and looked at him.

"Really? And? What about it?" Hope asked.

He laughed.

"It sounded like a challenge." He told her.

She didn't like the sound of that.

"Excuse me?" She said.

He laughed.

"Harley is jealous that I want you, and not her." Joker said.

"Yes, well, I reassured her that wouldn't happen, that I don't do anything, but treat my patients. I would like for you to understand this as well. I am here as your therapist, nothing more." Hope told him.

Joker's eyes were shining with chaos.

"Challenge accepted." Joker said.

"You are just a man, you can't make me do anything I don't want to do. I make my own choices, and you can't make me break my morals. I will never do anything more with you than be your therapist. You are my patient, nothing more." She told him..

A dangerous aura was coming off of him, in waves.

"Have you met Bats yet?" Joker asked, out of nowhere.

She exhaled loudly.

"Actually, yes, I have." She said.

"And?!" Joker demanded.

"And, what?" She asked.

"What did you think of him?!" Joker demanded, talking as if she was slow.

She frowned.

"Is that important? Does it matter?" She asked.

"Yes, of course, this is Bats." Joker said.

Her frown deepened.

"Your file did mention that you have an obsession with Batman." She said.

He laughed.

"You have a thing for him! You like the Bat!" Joker accused.

Hope pinched the bridge of her nose, and exhaled loudly.

"Joker, do I have to end the session, again?" Hope asked.

"You didn't deny it!" Joker said.

Hope stood, and went over to the door.

"These sessions are not about me. They are about you. I'm ending the session. I will see you tomorrow." Hope said.

Hope opened the door, signalling for the gaurd.

"The Penguin wasn't happy after your session. Did you tell him I was telling the truth?" Joker asked.

"I'm not discussing Oswald Cobblepot with you. Good night, I will speak with you tomorrow." Hope said.

"Let's go Joker." The guard told him.

"I'll see you in my dreams doll face." Joker said, as he passed her.

She gave a sigh, shaking her head.

"Good bye." Hope said.

Hope exhaled oudly, as she shut the door behind Joker. She finished her paper work, and set up for tomorrow's sessions. As soon as she was finished, she went to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Sessions with Joker didn't get any easier. She had skipped the charity event, and relaxed at home. A few nights later, she got a visit from Batman. She was very surprised, when she walked into her room, and found Batman standing in the corner of her room.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"Have you been taking better care of yourself?" He asked.

She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yes. I've made it home every night since then. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"How is it going with Joker?" He asked.

She frowned.

"I've told you before, I can't discuss a patient, or acknowledge if he is a patient, or not." She told him.

"Are you at least being careful around him? He's a very dangerous man." He said.

"A man all the same. I can handle myself. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked.

"Take care of yourself Dr. Lake." He told her.

She nodded.

"I will." She said.

She turned the light on, and by the time she did, Batman was gone. She shook her head, and headed for bed.

*X*

Hope had recieved _two_ invites to Bruce Wayne's next event. The first was the initial invite. The second was to remind her. She exhaled loudly, and decided to call to let them know she wouldn't be there.

"Wayne residence." A british voice answered.

"Hi, my name is Hope Lake. I'm calling about my invitation to Mr. Wayne's charity ball. I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I will not be able to make it. Please let Mr. Wayne know that I can't make it." Hope said.

"I shall inform Master Bruce of your abscence." The british man said.

"Thank you so much." Hope said.

She hung up, and went to take a long, hot, bath.

Hope got into her pajamas, and then looked over Joker's file, once more. She lost track of the time, for a while. It was two in the morning before she made herself go to bed. Once again, she never realised that she was being watched. The watcher slid out of the window silently, not once disturbing Hope.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since then. She'd recieved _another_ invite to Bruce Wayne's charity event. She'd also recieved another visit from Harley. Harley wasn't happy.

"I thought you said that there was nothing between you and Mistah J!" Harley yelled at Hope.

"Have a seat Harley." Hope said.

Hope waited for Harley to sit down, before she continued. Harley fell onto the couch, and Hope shut the door.

"Now, Harley, I haven't lied to you, ever. I have no interest in Joker. I promise you that there is nothing going on with me and Joker." Hope told Harley.

Harley frowned, looking up at Hope.

"I don't believe you! Mistah J has told me everything! I know how close you and him are!" Harley yelled at Hope.

Hope shook her head.

"Harley, please calm down. I'm not exactly sure what Joker has been telling you, but I assure you, it's professional." Hope said.

Before Hope could process what was happening, Harley sprung on Hope. Harley pinned Hope to the wall, with her hand at Hope's throat.

"I _still_ don't believe ya, Doc! Stay away from Mistah J, or you'll be sorry!" Harley growled at Hope.

Harley gave one last squeeze, then pushed Hope to the floor. Harley spun on her heels, and exited the office. Hope gasped for air, as she stared at the door.

Hope got to her feet, and made it over to her desk. She sat down, and caught her breath for a moment. She picked the phone up, and dialed a number.

"Yes, it's Dr. Lake, please bring me Joker. Thank you." Hope said.

She hung the phone up, then went over to a mirror. She checked on her neck. It was red, and there was every possibility she'd bruise. Hope covered the mark as best as she could, then started fixing her hair. Moments later, she heard a knock on her door.

She turned as the door opened.

"We have him Dr. Lake."

"Bring him in please." Hope said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Are you okay Doc?" The guard asked.

"I'm fine. Please send him in." Hope said.

The guard gave a nod, then sent Joker in.

"You wanted me doll face. Here I am. What did you have in mind?" Joker asked.

She frowned.

"Will you please fill me in on what you have been telling Harley." Hope said.

Joker laughed.

"What did she do?" Joker asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters, is that she's not too happy about _what_ you're telling her. What have you been telling her?" Hope asked.

"My, my, my, Harley really is jealous. Did she do anything to you?" Joker asked.

Hope frowned.

"As I said before, it doesn't matter what she did. I just want to know what you've been telling her." Hope said.

Without even thinking about it, her hand went to her neck. Joker noticed, and the smile faltered. In a blink, he was next to her. She forgot to breathe, as he examined her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

Joker traced the red mark with a finger.

"She won't touch you again. I promise." He said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

She pulled away from him.

"Don't do anything, except for setting the record straight. Tell Harley the truth." Hope said.

Joker laughed.

"Harley will get what's coming to her." Joker said.

That didn't sound good.

"Just tell Harley the truth Joker." Hope told him.

Joker was about to say something, but was interupted by a knock. The door opened.

"We have Oswald Cobblepot."

Hope pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd forgotten about her session with Oswald, after her visit from Harley.

"Bring him in, and return Joker to his room, please." Hope said.

Oswald entered, as Joker left. Joker gave Oswald a look, and Oswald frowned. This would be a long session. Hope shut the door, then turned to Oswald.

"Mr. Cobblepot, I'm sorry about that. My day today has been very stressful." She told him.

She took a seat at her desk, as Oswald sat on the couch. His eyes never left her.

"Did the Joker do that to your neck, or did someone else do it?" Oswald asked.

Hope shook her head.

"Like I said, it's been a bery stressful day." Hope said.

"I know what he's telling her." Oswald said.

Hope raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? How do you know?" She asked.

Oswald smiled slightly.

"I have ears. I hear him taunt her about you. He's aweful to her. She did it to you, didn't she?" Oswald asked.

"He thinks that I've challenged him." She told him.

"That's never a good thing." He told her.

"I know. So, moving on, how are you doing today?" She asked him, with a warm smile.

"I'd much rather talk about you." Oswald told her.

She gave a laugh.

"Yes, well, these sessions aren't about me, now, are they?" She told him.

He muttered something. She shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

She had gotten out of the shower, and got into much more comfortable clothes. She was drying her hair as she walked into her room. She stopped short, when she saw Batman standing in her room.

"How nice to see you, in my room, _again_." She told him.

She threw the towel on her bed, then began brushing her hair. Batman grabbed her, and spun her around to face him. She gasped, as he inspected her neck.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"I can't answer that, without breaking confidentiality." She told him.

He frowned, not liking that answer.

"Joker did this to you?!" He seemed...mad? Upset?

"No. He seemed just as upset as you are, except, more vengeful." She told him.

"Who?" asked.

She sighed.

"She's been lied to, and isn't thinking straight. She thinks she's in love with him." Hope said.

"Harley." Batman said.

She nodded.

"As I hear it, Joker is taunting Harley, using her jealousy. She warned me to stay away from him." She said.

"Are you okay?" Bat man asked.

She sighed, but smiled.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Why was this in the garbage?" He asked, holding up the newest invitation from Bruce Wayne.

"Why am I not surprised? I'm not going to the event." She said.

"Why not? All you do is work. You need to relax some times." He told her.

She raised her eyebhrows in amusement.

"That is going to some stuffy, boring, charity event, that is nothing more than one percenters throwing around their money. I'm sorry, but that's not my definition of relaxing." She told him.

"It's a benefit for Arkham Asylum. Where you work. Don't you think you should attend?" He asked.

"I'm sure that I won't be missed. I'm just one therapist, a nobody, pretty much. Bruce Wayne doesn't even know I exist, so there's really no reason to go. I'm sure my supervisors will be more than enough to represent Arkham Asylum." She said.

Batman studied her for a moment.

"You are more important than you believe. You need to do something other than just work." He told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk." She said.

"Excuse me?!" He said.

"I've read about you, I've seen you on the TV, you do nothing but work, every night. So, please tell me how you are more qualified to tell me how to relax?" She asked.

"You should go to the charity event." He told her.

"You should take a night off." She told him.

They stared at each other.

"Go to the event Dr. Lake. Bruce Wayne isn't as bad as you might think." He told her.

"And how would you know? From what I've seen, and read, he's just another rich playboy, looking for the next notch on his belt. He's really not much different than Oliver Queen, or Lex Luthor. I never went to any of their events either. They tried though, but they eventually gave up. Wayne will eventually do the same." She said, with a shrug.

"You're comparing Bruce Wayne to Queen, and Luthor?! Maybe you need to relax more than you realize." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you so worried about this?" She asked.

"Just go to the event." He told her.

She frowned as he exited through her window. She exhaled loudly, shut her light off, and headed to bed. Her mind was reeling from her most recent visit with Batman. She slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't go to the event. She had to worry about the Harley and Joker triangle, and how to stay out of it.

She was in her office, when there was a knock on the door. A moment later, the door opened, and Dr. Daniels poked his head in.

"Hope, are you busy?" He asked.

Hope shook her head.

"I can talk. What's up?" Hope asked.

"There's someone here..." Dr. Daniels said, almost hesitantly.

"Dr. Lake, it's so nice to finally meet you."

A man walked in behind Dr. Daniels. Hope stood at the new arrival. Hope raised her eyebrows. She looked over at her boss.

"Mr. Wayne wanted a tour, to see what his money is being used for. He also asked to see you." Dr. Daniels said.

Hope looked back at Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, this is a surprise." Hope said.

Bruce Wayne smiled.

"Well, I was hoping to meet you at one of my charity events, but you seem to skip them, even though they've all been to raise money for the Asylum." Bruce said.

"I didn't realize it was mandatory to be there." She said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"It is now. Hope, Mr. Wayne has donated lots of money here, so the next time you get an invitation, you will be going." Dr. \Daniels told her.

"What?!" Hope said.

"Great, because, I wanted to deliver this one personally." Bruce said.

He handed her an envelope, as Dr. Daniels got a text.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere." Dr. Daniels said.

As soon as he was gone, she turned to Bruce. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing? I mean, seriously? I don't show up at your little party, and you show up at my work? Are you missing something in your brain? Good Lord! You and your friend need to stop pushing me." She told him.

"My friend?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, your friend, Batman. He was pushing me to go to your party, he thought that I needed to relax. I told him that he had no room to talk." She said.

"You think that the Batman and I are friends?" He asked.

"That's what you took from that? Wow, I think he might be wrong. You're just as bad as Oliver Queen, and Lex Luthor." She told him.

"That hurts! And it's just not true. You have to let me prove it to you." Bruce told her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Really? And why would I do that?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Because, for one, you _do_ need to relax, and for two, you want to be proven wrong." He told her.

She gave a laugh.

"Do I now?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, know how I know?" He asked.

"How?" She asked.

"You compared me to Queen and Luthor. That's just a challenge for me to prove you wrong. So, let me. Come to my little party, and let me surprise you." He told her.

"What happens if I'm not surprised?" She asked.

He raised his hands.

"I'll let it go, and tell my _friend_ to as well." He told her.

She gave a nod.

"Okay. What happens if I am surprised?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"What happens if you actually manage to surprise me? What happens next? I know your reputation Mr. Wayne, and I do not forsee myself being just another notch on your belt." She told him.

"Fair enough. Well, if I surprise you, I'll just have to figure something much more surprising for you for a second date." He told her.

She gave a laugh.

"I guess it's lucky that my boss has ordered me to go to it, you've already got me to your party." She told him.

He laughed with her.

"The rest is on me, I guess. I will see you tomorrow night then." He said.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

She frowned.

"That isn't a lot of time to find a dress." She muttered.

He laughed.

"If you had come the first time, this might not have happened." He told her.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

He laughed, then left. She exhaled loudly. She paced around her office, trying to figure out what she was going to do.

She was brought out of her reverie by a knock at her door.

"Doll face!" Joker said, just walking in.

"Joker, please, come in." Hope said.

She gave a nod to the gaurd. The gaurd left, shutting the door behind him. Hope turned to Joker.

"Doll face, it's been too long! Why did you make me wait?!" Joker demanded.

Hope sighed.

"Someone had gone after Harley. You threatened her. Your actions have consequences Joker." Hope said.

Joker studied her. She sighed again, and turned to the french doors. She looked out at the landscape.

"Doll face, Harley deserved it, she put her hands on you." Joker said.

Hope frowned, and turned around. She gasped, as she pressed up against the wall. Joker was right in front of her, extremely close. She held her breath, as Joker played with a locke of her hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, in a whisper.

"You kept me away doll face." He told her.

She shook her head, as Joker traced her jawline, then his finger trailed down her neck. She pushed his hand away from her.

"We are not together. You are my _patient_. I am _not_ yours, we are not getting close. Stop torturing Harley, or you won't like the outcome." She told him.

He laughed.

"You're teasing." He said.

"I'll pass you off to another doctor, and take on Harley as a patient. You will never see me again, and I will cure Harley of you." Hope said.

"You wouldn't dare. He said.

All laughter was out of his voice. He was serious. She walked over to her desk, and opened a drawer. She pulled out a piece of paper.

"All I have to do is sign it, and you'll be gone." She told him.

He stared at her.

"You haven't signed it yet." He said.

"Not yet. It's up to you. Stop torturing Harley, and you'll still be my patient." She told him.

"Just leave her alone, and you'll keep me?" He asked.

She didn't like how he had said that.

"Yes." She said cautiously.

He smiled.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay? Okay, what?" She asked.

"I'll do it. I'll stop torturing Harley. For you." He told her.

There had to be a catch. There was always a catch with the Joker.

"Okay." She said.

His smile returned.

"So I heard Bruce Wayne stopped by today, to see what his money is paying for. Have you met the Prince of Gotham?" He asked.

Hope smiled.

"I did. Today." She said.

"And?" Joker said.

She exhaled loudly, as she rolled her eyes.

"I have my opinions about Mr. Wayne, but he feels like he can change my mind." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Mr. Wayne invited me to a few of his events, but I've been declining. That is, until today, when he managed to get Dr. Daniels to order me to his next event. So now, I have to find something appropriate to wear by tomorrow night. Mr Wayne seems to think that he can change my opinion of him. I think that he is no different than Oliver Queen, or Lex Luthor. He wants to prove me wrong." She said.

"He wants one thing from you, doll face." He said.

She frowned.

"I'm not stupid, or naive, I know of Mr. Wayne's reputation. It's why I don't think he'll be able to change my mind. Now, that's enough about me, the sessions are about you." She told him.

"Oh no, these sessions are not about me." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They are about you, doll face." He said.

She frowned.

"These sessions are never about me." she told him.

Joker got closer to her. She was backed up against the wall. Joker was giving a half smile as he pressed up against her.

"Everything is all about you." He told her.

"Stop. Now." She whispered.

He laughed at her.

"Do I make you uncomfortable doll face?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"The position that you've put us in, is unprofessional. Now, please, step away from me." She told him, calmly.

He paused for a moment. She waited. He finally took a couple steps away from her. The look in his eyes, clearly said that he wanted to do much, much, more than just touch her.

"Like I said, it's all about you, doll face." He told her.

She exhaled loudly, as she straightened her dress suit out.

"Thank you." She said.

She took a seat at her desk. Joker chose to stand, and pace slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time she'd gotten home, she was mentally exhausted, and went to bed early. That night, she'd never got a dress for Bruce's event. The next day, she had to work. She was at work all day.

She did take a lunch break, and went to find a dress, or at least try to. She tried a few shops, but wasn't able to find anything. She went back to Arkham. She was distracted by the fact that she couldn't find anything, and there was only hours until the event. She'd have to call Bruce, and let him know what she wouldn't be able to make it.

She managed to make it through the rest of her day, and made it home. To her surprise, there was a package, with her name on it, at her door. She grabbed it, and went inside. She groaned, realizing she still had to call Bruce, to let him know.

She put the package on her table. There was no return address on it. She wondered who had left it for her? What was it? Her cell phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Lake, it's Bruce Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne, just the person I needed to speak with. I appologise, but I haven't been able to find an appropriate outfit, I don't think that I'll be able to make it tonight." She said.

"Where are you right now?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked.

She heard him laugh.

"Just answer the question." Bruce told her.

She exhaled loudly.

"I just got home." She said.

"Apparently you haven't opened it." He said.

She raised her eyebrows, and started opening the package.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"You make it sound so bad, doing something nice for you." He said.

She opened the package, to find a gorgeous black ballgown. It was breathtaking.

"Oh good Lord, I cannot accept this!" She told him.

"It's a gift. You said something about not having anything to wear. Now, you do." He said.

"I don't understand, why it is so important that I attend your events? You've already donated the money to the Asylum. Why is it so important that I be there as well, especially since the event for the Asylum is already over?" She asked.

"I'll see you tonight Dr. Lake." He told her.

With that, he hung up. She exhaled loudly, and went to get in the shower. She quickly washed, then got out. She put her hair into an up do. She did her make up, and then carefully got into the dress. She slipped on a pair of strappy heels, then looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. She smiled, as there was a knock at the door. She grabbed her clutch, and went to answer the door.

"Dr. Lake?" A british man, with pepper hair asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Hope asked.

He shook his head.

"No. I'm here to give you a ride to Master Bruce's party." He told her.

"Master Bruce? You're the man I spoke to on the phone. Why are you driving me, I'm more than capable to drive myself." She said.

"He wanted to make sure you made it. Shall we?" He asked.

Hope shook her head. He led her to his car. He opened the door for her, and she got in.

"So, is Mr. Wayne always this much of a control freak, or am I a special case?" She asked the man.

The man gave a laugh.

"You have no idea." He told her.

"Oh great. That's not worrying at all. Is there anything that I should know, or be worried about, with Mr. Wayne?" She asked.

He gave another laugh.

"Master Bruce is a man of many mysteries." He said.

"I've read about his exploits, know about his reputation, and I've met his friend. Why would he send Batman to get me to change my mind about going to the events Mr. Wayne set up? Is there something Mr. Wayne wants from me?" She asked.

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. She could tell he was smiling.

"What made you change you mind about going to Master Bruce's party?" He asked.

Hope gave a laugh.

"It wasn't my choice, actually. Mr. Wayne showed up at Arkham, yesterday, and managed to get my boss to make it manditory for me to be at this event. For me, tonight is professional. Like I said before, I know his reputation, and I don't plan on being just another notch on Mr. Wayne's belt. Is that all he wants from me?" She asked.

She could tell he was frowning.

"I raised Master Bruce, after his parents died, and I would like to hope he isn't only interested in only that." He told her.

She smiled at him.

"I guess we will see, won't we?" She said.

He gave a nod.

They rode in silence for the rest of the way, to Wayne Manor. He opened her door for her, when they arrived at the Manor.

"Master Bruce is an honorable man. I don't believe he would intentionally hurt you." He told her.

"They never do." She whispered.

"Master Bruce will meet you inside." He told her.

She gave a nod.

"I am so out of my league tonight." She said, exhaling loudly.

"You'll do great. Master Bruce will be speechless." He told her.

"I'm not here to impress him. It's actually the other way around." She said.

He smiled, as she headed inside. It took her a minute, but she finally found Bruce. He was talking with an older man. She took a moment, to look at the Manor, itself. It was beautiful.

"Dr. Lake isn't it?"

Hope turned to find the man Bruce had been speaking with.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know your name." She said.

"My apologies. I'm Lucius Fox. Mr Wayne speaks very highly of you." Lucius told her.

Hope raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"He does? That's strange, yesterday was the first day I met him." She said.

"Really? I must be mistaken then." Lucius said, smiling warmly.

"Maybe Batman told him about me." She said.

"Batman?" Lucius asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, they're friends. Mr. Wayne somehow got Batman to talk me into previous charity events. When that didn't work, Mr. Wayne stopped by my job." She said.

"Interesting." Lucius said.

"Lucius, you can't keep Dr. Lake to yourself the whole night."

"Ah, Mr. Wayne, we were just talking about you." Lucius said.

"All good I hope." Bruce said.

Lucius gave a laugh.

"You'll have your hands full with this one, Mr. Wayne." Lucius said.

Lucius took his leave, and Bruce handed her a glass of champagne. She took it and thanked him.

"You look amazing in the dress." He told her.

"Yes, well, you did pick it out." She told him.

He gave a laugh.

"It still looks amazing on you." He told her.

She took a drink from her glass.

"So, I'm here. The rest is up to you, Mr. Wayne." She said.

"Call me Bruce, please." He told her.

"I prefer Mr. Wayne, for now." She said.

He gave a laugh.

"As you wish." He said.

"So, tell me, Mr. Wayne, you've got me here, now what?" She asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"How do I prove that I'm different that Queen and Luthor?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm sure that you'll figure something out. I mean, you've gotten farther than they did. You actually managed to get me to one of these functions. They never thought of using my boss to do it." She said.

"Really? I figured they'd be smarter than that." Bruce said, with a laugh.

"You'd think so, but not so much. So, how did you and Batman meet, not to mention, become friends?" She asked him.

"Do you want to get out of here, go somewhere more quiet, to talk?" He asked.

"You want to leave your own party? Isn't that bad manners?" She asked.

"They won't miss me. Most of them are stuck on themselves anyways." He told her.

She rasied an eyebrow.

"Really, and you're not?" She asked.

He put a hand over his heart.

"That hurt!" He said.

She rolled her eyes, but gave a laugh.

"The truth hurts." She said, smiling.

"Explain." He said.

She sighed.

"You throw charity event after charity event because I don't show up. You show up at my work, and get my boss to order me to go to your party. Now, you want to leave your guests, to talk, with me. You don't think of yourself over others. _Not you_." She said sarcastically.

"You caught me. I do all of this, to keep up appearances. People start talking if I don't throw and event, or party, every so often." He said, gesturing to the guests.

"That's a surprise, you being worried about what others say about you." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

She smiled.

"You have a new girl on your arm, everytime you turn around. You don't seem to mind what people say about your personal relationships." She said.

"You're right, which is why I was hoping you could help me with that." He said.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Was he saying what she _thought_ he was saying?

"How do you think that _I_ can help _you_?" She asked.

"Why don't we find somewhere more private to finish this conversation?" He said.

What had she gotten herself into? The british man that had driven her here, caught her eye. He gave a smile, and a nod to her. She exhaled loudly, and looked at Bruce again.

"Lead the way, Mr. Wayne." She told him.

Bruce smiled, as he put his hand on the small of her back, and led her away from the guests. He brought her outside. They walked through the flower garden.

"Okay, we've found a more private place for the conversation, so please explain what you meant back there." She said.

He walked to the edge of the garden. He held his arms behind his back. She watched him with his back to her, as she waited for him to speak. It felt like she was waiting for him to say something, forever. She sighed.

"What game are you trying to play, Mr. Wayne, because I don't care for games. I'm done playing games. If that's all you want, then I might as well just leave now." She told him.

He didn't respond. She didn't know if he had even heard her or not. She shook her head.

"I guess no answer is still an answer." She said quietly.

No answer. She gave a nod.

"Okay, I guess I've over stayed my welcome, I'll be on my way. Good night Mr. Wayne." She told him.

She turned to leave. She'd known it all along, Wayne was _exactly_ how she thought he was. At least she didn't get too into something with him. She would have to find the british man, and see if he'd take her home again.

He suddenly grabbed her, spun her around, and his lips crashed onto hers. She was frozen in surprise at first. Before her mind could gain control, her body took over. Her arms went around his neck, and deepend the kiss. Bruce put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

When her brain finally caught up, she pushed him away. She put a hand over her lips, breathing heavily. She shook her head.

"No. You can't just ignore me, then assault my lips like that. We just met, Mr. Wayne, I barely know you. Like I just said, I'm not playing games." She told him.

"What do I have to do to prove myself?" He asked, walking over to her.

"How can I be sure you're serious, and not just screwing around?" She asked.

He took her hair out of it's pins. Her hair cascaded down past her shoulders. He smiled down at her.

"I guess I'll have to show you." He told her.

He cupped her face with his hands, and pressed his lips to her. She closed her eyes, and reminded herself not to get too attached. He was called a playboy for a reason.

"So, why were you so adamant to get me to your charity event?" She asked, as they started walking down one of the path ways.

"I wanted to meet you. I'd heard wonderful things about you. I'd never knew how beautiful you were, or what kind of person you are, but when I saw you, I don't know, something told me that you're different than everyone else." He said.

She looked up at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, with a smile.

"Exactly how I meant it." He said.

She felt her face grow warm.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled, as he put his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Master Bruce, there's a call for you." The british man told Bruce, when he got to them.

"As you can see, Alfred, I'm a little busy, right now, take a message." Bruce said.

"Master Bruce, it's _very important._" Alfred said.

"I'm sure it can wait, I'm taking the night off tonight, Alfred." Bruce said.

That phrase sounded odd to her. Something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was though.

"Mr. Fox believes that it's an important call." Alfred said.

She felt Bruce stiffen at her side.

"Wayne Enterprises?" Bruce asked.

Alfred gave a nod.

"I believe so, Sir." Alfred said, appologetically.

Bruce gave a nod.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said.

Alfred turned, and left them alone again. Bruce turned to Hope. He took her hand in his.

"This is such bad timing." He said.

She smiled.

"I understand. I'm a therapist, at Arkham. Things come up at the worst possible time. You should take the call." She told him.

He gave a laugh, and caressed her cheek.

"Lucius was right about you, I think." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure how to take _that_ one." She told him.

He laughed.

"I guess we'll have to see, won't we? Why don't we return to the party, so I can take that phone call?" Bruce said.

She gave a nod.

They headed back inside.

"I will be back, as soon as I can." He told her.

"I'll be here." She said.

He kissed the top of her head, then headed through the crowd. She started walking around, greeting some of the other guests.

Alfred walked up to her, with a tray of drinkks.

"Dr. Lake, I apologise for the sudden interuption, but it was unavoidable." Alfred told her.

Hope smiled at him, putting her hand on his arm.

"I understand Mr. Wayne has responsibilities." She said.

Alfred gave a smile.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it tonight." Alfred told her.

"Mr. Wayne doesn't like to take no for an answer." She said.

"He is stubborn that way." Alfred said.

She laughed.

"That's one word for it." She said.

He laughed.

"Oh, I like you. You'll do Master Bruce good." Alfred said.

As if on cue, Bruce walked up to them.

"I apologise, but I must go to Wayne Enterprises. Stay as long as you would like. I'm not sure how long it should take, so when you want to go home, Alfred will make sure you get home safe." Bruce said.

She gave a nod.

"Of course, go, do what you need to do. I'll be fine." She told him.

"I'll try to return as soon as I can." He said.

"Good luck." She told him.

He turned, and headed away. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd stay anyways. She felt a hand on her back. It was Alfred.

"Let me know when you are ready to go, Dr. Lake." He told her.

She finished her drink.

"I'm ready, let's go." She said.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked.

She gave a nod.

"Mr. Wayne was the one that wanted me here, since he's left, I might as well head home." She said.

Alfred smiled, and gave a nod.

"As you wish. Just let me get the car ready, and then we can go." He told her.

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside for you." She said.

He nodded, then turned to leave. Hope took one last look around, and then headed outside. When she got outside, she took a deep breath. It only took a few minutes before Alfred showed up, with his car. Alfred opened the door for her, and she got into the back.

"I hope that you had a nice time, Dr. Lake." Alfred said, as he started driving.

"Call me Hope." She said.

"Such a beautiful name." He told her.

She smiled.

"Thank you, and yes, I had a wonderful time tonight." She said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Does that mean it won't take as long to get you to come back?" He asked.

She smiled, and gave a laugh.

"We'll see." She said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the driver's side was hit. Both of them were sitting on the drivers side. Hope hadn't been wearing a seat belt.

The car flipped twice, and landed on it's tires again. Hope had flown from the back, into floor of the passenger side. She was in so much pain, as she realized that Alfred was not moving from the driver's seat. She groaned, as she tried moving.

"Alfred?!" She croaked.

She coughed, and tasted blood in her mouth.

"Please don't be dead, Bruce will kill me!" She muttered.

She heard a rustling from outside of the car. She heard voices, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

She heard Alfred groan.

"Oh thank God! Alfred, you're alive!" She said, in relief.

Her head was spinning, as she saw Alfred open his eyes. She smiled, and coughed again.

"Mistress Hope? Are you okay?" Alfred said.

"I'm alive, but I don't feel so well, Alfred." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, once Master Bruce realizes what happened, he'll come for us." Alfred reassured her.

"Good." She sighed.

"Mistress Hope, stay with me." Alfred said.

She was starting to fade.

"I'm so tired." She whispered.

Alfred was pinned by the steering wheel, and his belt. He couldn't get to her.

Suddenly, the passengers side door opened.

"Oh thank God! Please help us!" Alfred said.

"Grab the girl. Leave the old man, she only wants the girl, alive." A man's voice said.

"Alfred." Hope groaned.

"No! Leave her alone! Don't touch her!" Alfred told the men.

"Shut up old man! Just be glad that we're not going to kill you." A man said.

They pulled Hope from the car, and carried her away, leaving Alfred alone. He tried getting out, but he was stuck. Alfred heard the squeal of tires, as he pulled out a cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Master Wayne, there's been an accident." Alfred said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope groaned, as she started waking up. As she did, she started hearing the sounds of chains. Hope put her hand to her head.

"How nice to see you again doll face. Where have _you_ been tonight?"

Hope frowned, as her vision cleared.

"Joker? What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"You've been kidnapped, I've just been relocated." Joker said.

Hope frowned.

"Relocated? Where are we?" She asked.

"In the bowels of Arkham. Where were you tonight, dollface?" Joker asked.

"I was at a charity event at Wayne Manor, for the Asylum. Wayne had to leave early, so I left early too. We were hit by a car, and I barely remember being pulled out of the car." She said, frowning.

"You were with Bruce Wayne?" Joker said.

"Why are you here? How did you get out of your cell?" She asked.

Joker was about to say something, when he was cut off.

"He's here to watch what I'm going to do to you." A new voice said.

Harley walked into view.

"What are you doing? You had me kidnapped? Why?" Hope asked.

"Serious?! How can you aske me that? Apparently, my warning didn't take." Harley said, putting her hands on her hips.

Hope looked at Joker, who was baring his teeth at Harley. This was not good.

"This is about _him_?! I thought that I told you stop terrorizing her! What did you do Joker?!" Hope demanded.

"I did what you told me!" Joker said.

"He's ignoring me now!" Harley yelled.

"Harley, I told him to stop torturing you, and lieing to you. I never told him to ignore you." Hope said.

"She's upset because no one _wants_ her anymore." Joker said.

"You're not helping the situation!" Hope told him.

"Both of you, shut up!" Harley yelled.

"What do you want Harley?" Hope asked.

Harley screamed.

"I want _you_ to stay away from _him_!" Harley yelled.

"Harley, he's my patient, I have to see him." Hope told her.

Harley grabbed Hope by the back of her head, and brought Hope closer to her face.

"What did you do to my Mistah J?! What spell did you put him under?!" Harley demanded.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." Hope gasped.

"Leave her alone Harley! I've moved on from you, you need to do the same! Do you know how pathetic, and childish you are?!" Joker taunted.

Harley saw red. She threw Hope to the ground, and turned to face Joker.

"How dare you do this to me?! You treat me like crap for how long, then one day you see her, and it's goodbye Harley, I don't think so! I deserve more than that. So I'm going to take it! Since you just _love_ her so much, then you can watch me torture, and kill her, then I'm going to let you wallow in it." Harley sneered.

This was quickly going from bad to worse.

"Harley, please, calm down." Hope said.

"I've heard enough from you Doc. Shut up, or the first thing I'll do to you is cut out your tongue." Harley snarled.

Hope winced in pain.

"If you do anything, at all, to her, I will make sure you know the meaning of torture. Leave her alone." Joker told Harley.

"You're not doing nothing to me puddin'! I'm going to torture the one _you_ love most!" Harley sneered.

"It will be the last thing you'll ever do. I can promise you that." Joker growled at her.

Harley kicked Hope in the stomach. She kicked a second and a third time. Hope cried out in pain, with every kick.

"Harley!" Joker screamed.

Harley looked up at Joker, and smiled. Joker was struggling against his chains.

"There's nothing you can do, but watch me tear your world apart!" Harley told him.

Harley started punching Hope. Blood started falling from Hope's nose and mouth. Joker's screams melted together. Hope was barely conscious, when Harley threw her to the ground. Hope gave a weak cough, and blood dropped from her mouth. Harley kicked Hope again. Harley took a knice out, and showed it to Hope.

"Harley, please, stop, now." Hope gasped as loudly as she could.

"Shut up!" Harley screamed.

"Don't touch her Harley! Hurt me, don't hurt her!" Joker yelled at her.

Harley laughed.

"Why would I listen to you?! Why would I do anything for you, ever again?!" Harley demanded.

Hope watched as Joker slipped out of his restraints, and tackled Harley to the ground. Punch after punch, Joker beat Harley. He would kill her, if he didn't stop. He wasn't going to stop, Harley had gone too far. Hope knew she had to get him to stop.

"Stop, Joker!" Hope yelled.

He didn't hear her. She needed to stop him. She sat up, crying out in pain. She managed to get to her knees, and crawl closer to Joker. Tears of pain slipped out of her eyes.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop! Don't kill her!" She gasped.

He turned, with a wild look in his eyes, as she fell to the ground once more. She cried out in pain, as she landed. She watched as the wild look drained from his eyes.

Almost instantly, he dropped Harley to the ground, and turned all of his attention to Hope. He pulled her into his arms.

"Is she okay?" Hope asked, breathlessly.

"She's still alive, just out of it. Are you okay?" Joker asked.

"I'm fine, I hope." She whispered.

They suddenly heard footsteps approaching them. She put her hand on his pale complexion.

"I will let them know how you saved me, and everything was because of Harley." She said, her voice was quiet.

"What the hell happened here?!"

Joker stiffened, and held her tighter. Hope whimpered.

Hope knew that voice.

"Bats." Joker growled.

Batman had arrived.

Suddenly, Joker was roughly pulled away from her. She cried out in pain, from the jostling. She watched as Batman threw Joker up against the wall.

"What did you do?!" Batman demanded.

"Careful Bats, you don't want to hurt the hero, now do you?" Joker asked.

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked.

"I saved her from Harley. Ask her yourself, if you don't believe me." Joker said.

She saw Batman turn, and look at her. Batman tied Joker up, then hurried to Hope. He did a quick once over.

"Batman, how did you find us?" Hope asked.

"There was to sign of escape out of the Asylum, and the Asylum was searched. We found the enterance joker used." Batmans said.

"No. It wasn't him. Harley kidnapped me, Joker saved me." Hope rasped.

"What?" Batman said.

"I told you." Joker said.

"How did Harley kidnap you?" Batman asked.

"I left Bruce Wayne's charity event, on my way home, when a car hit us. We flipped, they took me. Alfred was left behind...Alfred! He's still there!" Hope said, getting louder, and more frantic.

"Calm down Dr. Lake, Mr. Wayne's butler is fine. He has a few cuts and bruises, but he is fine for the most part. He is worried about you though." He said.

"Where is he, I need to see him." She said, as the room started slanting.

"He's at Wayne Manor." Batman said.

"Take me..."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out.

X*X*X

Hope woke up, to find herself in a cave of some sort. Batman was there, next to her, tending to her wounds.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"The bat cave." Batman told her.

"Where's Alfred?" She mumbled, as her eyes drooped closed.

"Calm down, relax." He told her.

"Bring me to Alfred." She mumbled.

Hope passed out again.

X*X*X

Hope groaned as she started waking up.

"Mistress Hope, you're awake."

Hope turned, and smiled.

"Alfred, You're here." She said.

Alfred gave a laugh.

"Yes. I heard you were very worried about me." Alfred said.

She laughed.

"Yes, well, you were driving me home, when we were hit. I kind of felt responsible. So, you spoke with Batman?" She asked.

"Yes, he did bring you here." He told her.

"I guess that something in the universe is telling me that I should have stayed for Bruce to get back. Oh no, is Bruce okay?" She asked.

"Master Bruce is fine. He was in here earlier, watching over you, as you slept." Alfred said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Was he now?" She asked.

Yes. Mistress Hope, are you hungry, can I get you anything?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, you should rest." Hope said.

"Hush, you're the one that is hurt. You rest, and I'll make you something to eat." Alfred told her.

He gave her hand a pat, then left her alone in the room. Her eyelids were so heavy. She wanted to look at her surroundings, but her eyes wouldn't stay open.

Moments later, she heard the door open. Her eyes wouldn't open to see who it was. She felt someone sit on the bed next to her. She felt the person run their fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I should have been here to protect you."

It was Bruce. He blamed himself.

"Bruce." She mumbled.

He took her hand in his, and squeezed gently.

"I'm right here." He told her.

"It wasn't your fault." She mumbled.

He gave a laugh. He threaded his fingers through hers.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Harley. She kidnapped me, to torture Joker. Joker saved me. Batman brought me here." She mumbled.

"The Joker _saved_ you?" Bruce said.

She gave a smile.

"Yes. Harley was jealous of me. Apparantly, Joker is in love with me. Don't tell anyone I said that though, I could lose my job. Patient confidentiality." She sighed.

"Your secret is safe with me." He told her.

He kissed her forehead, as she drifted off to sleep once more.

X*X*X

Hope had requested Alfred take her home, as soon as she woke up. She was getting homesick. Alfred helped her inside, and into bed. He stayed long enough, to make her something to eat, and do dishes for her. He told her to call him, if she needed anything, then he left. About five minutes after Alfred left, Batman showed up. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

She exhaled loudly, and looked away from him.

"It wasn't him, as much as you think it is, or want it to be, it's not. Harley snapped because Joker started ignoring her. I left Mr. Wayne's benefit, and there was an accident. I was taken, and brought to Arkham. Harley was a little rough. Just before Harley could hurt me with her knife, Joker managed to slip his chains, and save me from her. That's when you showed up." She said quietly.

During the retelling, she looked back at him. He gave a nod, and put his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, I should have gotten there sooner." He rasped.

She patted his hand.

"I am fine. Harley didn't escape, I'm still alive. I'm sure that you have much bigger concerns, than me, right now. Thank you for coming to find me though. I appreciate it." She said.

He gave a nod, and stood up. He went over to the french doors. She sat up, putting her feet on the floor. He paused.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

He turned to face her.

"Why did you leave the event at Wayne manor?" He asked.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Mr. Wayne was called away on business, so I decided to leave as well. It was his party, so when he left, I left. Why?" She asked.

"I was just wondering how Harley knew where you were going to be, to grab you." Batman said.

Hope exhaled loudly, as she shook her head.

"I don't know." She said, shaking her head.

She stood up. It was too quick though. She got light headed, and the room slanted. In the blink of an eye, Batman was at her side. He steadied her.

"Thanks, I just stood up too quickly." She said.

"Maybe you should take a few days off." Batman said.

She laughed.

"You tell me to relax again, and I'll go to work, just to spite you." She threatened.

His lip twitched.

"I apologise." He rasped.

He helped her sit back down on her bed.

"When do you plan on returning to Arkham?" He asked, as she settled down.

"I'm taking two weeks, after everything that's happened." She said, with a sigh.

"Good, you deserve it." He told her.

She smiled.

"You should probably get to work." She whispered to him.

He smiled.

"There _is_ much to do." He said.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"Good night Doctor Lake." Batman told her.

"Night." She mumbled, as her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope was happy, to be pleasantly surprised, by Bruce. He stopped by everyday, to see how she was healing.

"Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"I came to check on you. I was worried about you." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Coming on a little strong this early in the morning, Mr. Wayne." She said.

He held his hands up.

"I'm being serious." He told her.

She smiled.

"Of course you are. Come on in, I guess." She said.

She turned to head back to the living room. Bruce caught her hand in his. She turned, and looked at him.

"I was also serious about what I told you at the party." He said, stepping closer to her.

She looked up at him.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls, Mr. Wayne." She said, taking a small step towards him.

He gave a smile. They were inches apart. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Only to those that I like." He whispered to her.

"Prove it." She whispered.

His smile widened, then he leaned in, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

He pressed her up against the wall. She gasped out in pain, pulling out of the kiss. He cupped her face with his hands.

"Sorry, too much...stimulation, right now. Lets get you to the couch, so you can rest." He said.

She laughed.

"Now you sound like Batman." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Both of you like to tell me to rest, or relax." She said.

"You must really need to do it then, if we both noticed." He told her.

She laughed.

"You're both stubborn, as well." She said.

He smiled,as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that's where the similarities stop." He said.

"I'm sure." She said.

"What? You think that we have more in common than that?" He asked, as they sat down on the couch.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. I'll get back to you on that. I still haven't kissed him yet. When I do, I'll let you know which one of you does it better." She told him, with a smile.

"Is that supposed to be funny, because, it's not." He said, with a laugh.

"I thought it was hilarious." She laughed.

He leaned in, and kissed her again. She eagerly kissed him back.

*X*

Everyday was the same. Bruce would stop by and they would get very close. He wouldn't pressure her to go too far though.

The day before she decided to return to work, she accepted a lunch invitation from him. While at lunch, she made plans to meet him for lunch, for the next few days.

At nights, she grew accustomed to Batman visiting her as well. The concerns she had about Bruce, was disgussed with Batman. He gave her advice. Usually, after her talks with Batman, she'd get surprised by Bruce. She had a whole new jewlery collection now, along with a new dress collection. The gifts would come after a talk with Batman. If she had any suspicions about that, it either was forgotton as soon as she thought about it, or she just didn't vocalise them.

Joker was very happy, when she returned to the Asylum. She also learned the fate of Harley, when she returned. Harley was moved to a facility with higher level security, named A.R.G.U.S. Joker was the cat that ate the canary.

"Doll face! I thought I'd never get to see you again." Joker said.

Hope sighed.

"Calm down, have a seat on the couch. So, tell me, what have you been doing?" Hope asked.

He waved her off, as he took a seat on the couch.

"We can talk about me anytime. Tell me what happened to you, after Bats stole you away from me." Joker said.

She sat in her chair, looking at him. She sighed.

"Batman didn't steal me from you. He patched me up. I rested and healed." She told him.

"Where did he bring you?" Joker asked.

"Bruce Wayne's manor." She said.

A miriad of emotions crossed Joker's face.

"Why'd he bring you there?" He asked.

"Before Harley kidnapped me, I had been at a charity event, at Wayne manor. His butler, Alfred, had been driving me home, when we were hit. I needed to make sure he was okay." She said.

"So?" Joker said.

Hope sat back in her chair.

"Joker, please. I don't think we need to talk about this any longer." She told him.

"I think we should." Joker said.

She shook her head, and stood up.

"Why?" She asked, walking over to the french doors.

"You know why doll face. I saved you, not Bats, I did." Joker told her.

She exhaled loudly, and turned away from the window. Joker was in front of her.

"Nobody is saying any different, I promise you. However, that's all it is. You saved me from a patient, don't read into it." She told him.

He smiled down at her, while trailing his finger along her jawline, and down her neck, to her collarbone. Her breath caught in her throat.

"It's much more than that doll face. It will always be more." He whispered to her.

"No." She told him.

He laughed.

"Yes." He said.

She swatted his hand away from her. She turned her face away from him.

"You are my _patient_, do not think for one second that you will be able to break my moral compass. I won't let you." She told him.

He gave a laugh. He pressed her into the wall, and put a hand at the base of her neck. She stood very still, barely breathing.

"I'll enjoy the challenge, doll face. I never truly had anything for Harley. You, on the other hand, are different. There's something about you, that I can't quite put my finger on. You intrigue me." He told her.

Joker was deadly serious. Controlled chaos was behind those eyes. She needed to contain him, and get out of this situation.

"You're all I can think about. I will have you." Hesaid.

She frowned.

"You and I will never be together, you are my patient." She told him.

He laughed. He leaned in, and took a deep breath, sniffing her. He gave a moan.

"I've waited this long for you, I can wait a little longer." He whispered in her ear.

Shivers went up and down her spine. Her heart was racing, as her mind tried to process what he had just told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked him.

He pressed his body against hers, and his lips hovered inches above hers.

"Doll face, if I tell you, it would ruin the surprise." Joker told her.

She needed to get a grip on the situation. She needed to take control. Before she could, his lips crashed down on to hers. She gasped, and tried fighting against him. He was stronger, and didn't budge. His hand left her neck, rand down her body, to her hips. He lifted her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her body was slowly starting to take over. Her mind was losing the fight.

Her phone began ringing, and it was enough to bring her to her senses. She managed to get ahold of herself, and push him off of her. She straightened her dress suit out, pushed him off of her, and went over to her desk.

"That won't be happening again." She told him.

She got to the phone, and answered it.

"Dr. Lake." She said, cautiously watching Joker's every move.

"It's Bruce Wayne, are you okay? You sound like you're out of breath." Bruce said.

"I'm fine, Bruce. Listen, this isn't a good time." She said.

"Can you meet with me today? I've been thinking about you all day." Bruce told her.

Hope turned away from Joker.

"Bruce, I will call you back. I can't talk right now, I'm with a patient. The second I have a free moment, I will call you." She told him.

"Of course. I will talk to you soon." Bruce said.

"Bye." Hope said.

She hung the phone up, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What did Brucey want doll face?" Joker asked.

"That's none of your business. I'm ending this session, right now. You have gone too far." She told him.

"When will I see you again?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said.

She dodged him, and went over to the door. She motioned for the guards.

"I'll dream of you." He told her.

The guards led Joker out of the office. She shut the door behind him, and locked it. She went to her desk, and took a seat. She put her head in her hands. She had let him get out of control. She should give him to someone else.

She took a sheet of paper out of her desk. She read it over, and filled it out. When she was done, she signed her name, and dated it. She exhaled loudly, and ran a a hand through her hair. She needed a drink. She bit her lip, and thought about what she should do.

She picked up the phone, and dialed a number from memory.

"Hello?"

"Bruce, it's Hope. I need a distraction. Would you like to meet me for a drink?" She asked.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said.

"Is that a no?" She asked.

He laughed.

"I know the perfect spot. I will pick you up in an hour." He said.

She smiled.

"Make it an hour and a half, I'm still at work." She told him.

"I'll be there, I'll see you soon." Bruce said.

"Bye." She said.

She hung up. She quickly grabbed her things, and cancelled her last couple appointments of the day. She hurried home.

She showered, and quickly washed. She chose a strapless white sundress, with strappy sandals. She straightened her hair, and did her make up. Just as she finished, there was a knock at her door. She smiled, and went to answer it.

"Perfect timing Romeo." She said, opening the door.

Bruce was smiling at her.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

She grabbed her clutch, and then took Bruce's arm. He led her out to his limo. Alfred was the driver. Hope smiled at him.

"Mistress Hope, you look amazing!" Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred." She said.

"Keep an eye on Mr. Wayne for me tonight. He seems to find himself in sticky situations." Alfred said, giving her a wink.

She laughed.

"Oh, trust me, Alfred, I don't think Bruce will be far from my sight tonight." She said, looking over at Bruce, with a smile.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I think I like the sound of that." Bruce said.

Alfred opened the door for them.

"So, what happened today?" Bruce asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He took her hand in his.

"Is everything okay Hope?" He asked.

She sighed. Should she let him know what had happened today? She looked up at him, and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine, I promise. I was stressed out when you called me today, that's all. You actually chose the best time to call." She told him.

"Really? Well, I'm glad that I could help you." He said.

She laughed, as she leaned in, and pressed her lips to his. He groaned when she pulled away.

"If that's what happens, I'll call you at work more often." He told her.

She laughed.

"I might just take you up on that." She said.

He smiled, and kissed her. It soon turned to a full on make out session. At some point, Alfred put up the partition. They continued like this, until they got to the club. Hope quickly touched her lipstick up.

Bruce led her inside fairly quickly, and over to the bar. They ordered shots to start with. They drank. They danced. They were very close to each other.

She was quickly getting drunk. They were all over each other, until they couldn't stand it much longer. Bruce got the hint, and made a call to Alfred.

Bruce led her outside, and into the limo. She was almost on his lap.

"Where to now, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce looked at Hope.

"What do you want to do?" Bruce asked her.

She smiled.

"Your place?" She asked.

He gave a laugh.

"To the manor Alfred." Bruce said.

Alfred nodded, and put the partition up.

"Next time we should skip the club, and go straight to your place." She whispered.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but what made you change your mind?" He asked.

She bit her lip.

"Your impeccable timing, and the great distraction that you provide me." She told him.

He laughed.

"I'll take it." He said.

He leaned in, and kissed her.

Bruce helped Hope out of the limo, and into the manor. She giggled, as he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her up the stairs.

"Good night Alfred!" Hope called, waving to the butler.

Alfred laughed.

"Good night Mistress." Alfred said.

Hope giggled.

Bruce brought her to his room. He set her on the bed, and turned to shut the door. When he turned around again, he found Hope fast asleep, her hair all over the place.

Bruce laughed, and shook his head. He walked over to her, and helped her get under the covers. He quickly changed into pajama pants, and then got into bed, next to her. He pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her. Bruce moved her hair away from her face, and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes, and tried drifting off to sleep. At least, for as long as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope groaned as she woke up. Her head was trying to kill her. She'd drank way too much last night.

Last night...oh good lord, Bruce. Hope sat up, a little too quickly. Her head started spinning, and pounding. She groaned again, putting her hand to her head. She opened her eyes, and froze. She wasn't at home. What had happened last night? She looked around, realising that she wasn't in just any room at Wayne manor, but in Bruce's bedroom.

Had she? She realised that she was still fully clothed. She noticed that there was a piece of paper laying on the pillow next to her. She picked it up, and read it.

Hope-

I'm Sorry for not being here, when you woke up, I had business to attend to. I should return soon. There are clean clothes for you to wear, and feel free to use the shower. I'll be back as soon as I can.

-Bruce-

Hope smiled at the note. She set it down on the bedside table. She got out of bed, and found the robe, and clothes that he wrote about. She ran her finger tips over the robe. It was silk. She bit her lip, and exhaled loudly.

She frowned as she remembered what had happened the day before, to make her go out for drinks with Bruce, in the first place. Joker. Now, she felt like she needed a shower.

Before that, she had a phone call to make. She found her clutch, and pulled her cell phone out. She wrote a quick email, to her boss, explaining that she needed more time off, and that she put in a transfer for Joker. She also left a message on his voicemail. She hung up, and set the phone on the table. She ran a hand through her hair, grabbed the robe, and went to get in the shower.

She got in, and quickly washed. She washed her hair, and scrubbed what make up was left, off. She didn't get out once she was done though. She closed her eyes, and let the water run over her. She let herself acknowledge that she felt conflicted. What Joker had done to her, had made her skin crawl, but also, it had felt...good. Too good. It wasn't supposed to feel _that_ good, with _him_. He was a patient for crying out loud!

She bit her lip, and exhaled loudly. She decided that it was time to get out. She turned the water off, and got out. She dried off, and slid into the silk robe.

She went over to a window, as she dried her hair, and looked out at the darkened landscape. It wasn't light out yet. She was preoccupied, with her thoughts, and didn't hear anyone enter the room.

She closed her eyes, and smiled when she felt Bruce's arms circle her waist. She leaned into him, and he put his chin on her shoulder.

"What time do you have to be at Arkham?" Bruce asked.

She bit her lip, as Bruce kissed her neck.

"Actually, I realised that I wasn't quite ready to return to Arkham." She told him.

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I've taken a couple more days. I'm taking yours, and Batman's, advice, and resting. So, the question is, would you like to join me?" She asked.

He smiled down at her. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.

"I would love to." He told her.

She laughed.

"Good. So, is your business all taken care of, or should I expect you to be called away?" She asked.

He gave a laugh, and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm all yours." He whispered.

He kissed her again.

"I'm holding you to that." She told him.

"Let's get you back to bed, and relax." He told her.

He took her hand in his, and led her over to the bed. They crawled into bed, and got comfortable. She laid her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beat. He played wit her hair, and she closed her eyes, enjoying it immensely. She sighed happily.

"Try to get some more sleep. I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

X*X*X

Hope returned after a week. Bruce had helped tremendously. Bruce tried to be there with her, but sometimes, something would come up. He would apologise, she told him that she understood. While Bruce was gone, Alfred kept her company.

When she did return, Oswald Cobblepot was very happy. He was happy, not only because she had returned, but because Joker was no longer her patient. Cobblepot enjoyed holding it over Joker's head that he was her patient still, unlike the Joker. Apparently, Joker was not very happy about it. She didn't like the sound of that.

At the end of the day, she got a visit from a fellow doctor. Dr. Wyke, Joker's new therapist. This couldn't be good. Dr. Wyke sat across from her, at her desk.

"Hope, Joker has said some...interesting things, since coming into my care. I'm worried." He told her.

She frowned.

"Worried? About what?" She asked.

"You. Your safety." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Joker has found a new obsession. Batman has gone to the background. All he talks about, all he _wants_ to talk about, is you." He told her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." She said.

"You've become Joker's new obsession. He's not very happy that he was transferred to me. He's become more unstable with every passing day. I'm worried that he is going to do something to you, with how he's becoming. I feel like he's becoming slightly more unhinged by the day, with how he talks about you." He said.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." She said.

Dr. Wyke shook his head.

"I don't think you understand the severity of this. Joker is dangerous." He told her.

"I know he is, but I will be fine. When Harley had kidnapped me, Joker was the one that saved me." She said.

"He's been saying very disturbing things." He told her.

"Like what?" She asked.

Dr. Wyke exhaled loudly.

"He wants you back, and he _will_ get you back. This time Batman won't be able to find you, once he gets his hands on you. You won't ever leave him again." Wyke said.

Hope frowned.

"How is the security around Joker?" She asked.

"He is secure." Wyke said.

She gave a sigh.

"Then I'll be fine. As long as Joker is in here, surrounded by security, then he can't get to me. If he breaks out, then I'll start to worry. Until then, I'm fine." She said.

Wyke studied her for a moment, then shook his head.

"Okay, just be careful, please." Wyke told her.

She gave a nod.

"Thank you for your concern." Hope told him.

Wyke left her. She sat at her desk, thinking of what she'd just been told. Joker was a very dangerous person, and if he was coming for her, then she needed to be prepared, for anything. How though? She bit her lip. She picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"Hey, I'm almost done here. Can I stop by, or do you have to work?" She asked.

"I would love to see you. I'm at Wayne Tower right now, but you are more than welcome to wait for me at the manor. I'll be there as soon as I can." Bruce told her.

She bit her lip.

"Sure. Okay, I'll see you then." She said.

"Is everything okay, Hope?" Bruce asked.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling loudly.

"Hope?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

She groaned.

"I just got done with a meeting, with Dr. Wyke. Dr. Wyke is worried that the Joker will do something to me. Joker is upset that I transferred him to another therapist." Hope said.

"I'm coming to pick you up." Bruce said.

She shook her head.

"Bruce, you can't just drop what you're doing, for work, and come get me! I'm fine, I swear!" She said.

"At least, let Alfred pick you up, and bring you to the manor." He told her.

She sighed.

"Fine. My car should be fine for one night." She said.

"Good. I'll call Alfred, and I'll see you shortly." Bruce said.

"Bye Bruce." Hope said.

She hung up. She got her paperwork together, and she set up her agenda for the next day. She gathered her things, and then left.

Alfred was waiting for her, when she got outside. She smiled at him, as he opened the door for her.

"Mistress Hope, it's great to see you again. Master Bruce has asked for me to pick you up." Alfred said.

"Yes, he's very worried about me. I am meeting Bruce at the manor." She said.

"Wonderful." Alfred said.

Hope laughed, then got into the car. Alfred got behind the wheel, and headed for the manor.

X*X*X

Hope was lost in thought, about Joker. How _would_ she protect herself, if Joker broke free? Maybe she should learn how to protect herself.

She felt arms go around her. She turned, and smiled at Bruce.

"What's wrong Hope?" Bruce asked.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"Hope, talk to me, please." Bruce said.

"I'm not stupid, I know just how dangerous Joker is. I don't think that he'd do anything to me, but I wouldn't put it past him. I need to be prepared _if_ Joker comes for mem. Will you help me with something?" She asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Bruce asked.

"I need you to contact Batman for me." She said.

"What?" He said.

"You are friends with Batman, and the only person that I know that can find him. Will you let him know that I need to speak with him?" She said.

"About what? Does this have anything to do with what you learned?" Bruce asked.

She bit her lip.

"I need to be prepared, just in case Joker decides to try something." She told him.

Bruce studied her for a moment.

"You want Batman to teach you how to fight?" He asked her.

She gave a nod.

"Yeah. So will you ask him to speak with me?" She asked.

He locked eyes with her. He gave a smile.

"I'll see what I can do." He told her.

She smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

She hugged him.

"I've found it very difficult to say no to you." He told her, kissing her temple.

"It's just for precaution, just in case." She said.

He gave a nod.

"I know." He said.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry, if Batman helps, or not, Joker won't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you." He told her.

She leaned in, and kissed him.

"You're sweet. Thank you so much, for letting me stay here, I feel a little more safe here, than at my place." She said.

He smiled.

"You're welcome here anytime. Actually, it might be a good idea if you stayed for a little while, it's safer here. I know that I would worry less." He said.

She bit her lip. He tucked her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek.

"I don't know, Bruce." She said.

"Joker is very dangerous, and he doesn't stop until he has what he wants. I need you to be safe. It's safe here. I can have Alfred set up a room for you, if it would make you more comfortable." He told her.

She smiled.

"Okay. After work tomorrow, I'll go home, and grab some stuff." She said.

He grinned.

"Great." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope's sessions went smoothly, for the most part. Oswald wanted to talk about Joker, and what Joker was saying. It wasn't a subject she really wanted to talk about.

Joker had been talking about_ when_ he breaks out, what he was planning on doing. The first thing was collecting _her_. She _really_ didn't like that. She needed to speak with Batman about Joker, and soon. Hopefully, Bruce had been able to speak with him.

She was lost in thought, and was surprised, when someone spoke to her. She got to her feet, her heart racing.

"Doll face."

"Joker. What are you doing here? I'm not your doctor any longer." Hope said.

His eyes never left her. He was smirking at her. He moved closer to her.

"You threw me away doll face. I did what you wanted, and left Harley alone. I saved you from her, and you _still_ gave me to someone else." Joker said.

His voice was dangerous.

"You went too far. You put your hands on me, I had to transfer you to another therapist. What are you doing here Joker?" She asked.

He smiled, as he got her backed up against the wall.

"Doll face, I will have you." He told her.

She frowned.

"No. You can get that out of your head right now. I am a doctor, you are a patient. What you want will never happen. Besides, I have someone in my life, that I am serious about." She told him.

His eyes flashed dangerously, and she realised that it was probably not a good idea to say that. To him, at least. He was right in front of her now, his body pressed up against hers.

"Who is the lucky guy doll face?" Joker asked.

Hope frowned.

"That's none of your business." She told him.

He gave a laugh.

"Tell me who it is, and don't lie to me." He told her.

She shook her head.

"No. You have no right to know _anything_ about my personal life. I will not let you scare me into giving you what you want." She told him.

Joker trailed a finger down her face, to her neck. She didn't flinch, when his hand rested around her neck, but she held her breath.

"It's Bruce Wayne, isn't it?" Joker demanded.

She tried not giving anything away, but he knew. Somehow. He gave a laugh.

"Of course it's Brucey! He gets what he wants! Not this time dollface." He told her.

"Don't do anything crazy, or stupid! Bruce Wayne is well protected, and you're locked up in here." She said.

"It's easy to break out." He said.

"You'll be caught, and thrown back in here. If you do anything to Bruce, then I will quit, and never come back to this place again. Don't push your luck Joker." She threatened him.

He gave a moan, as he rubbed up against her. His body was reacting to her.

"You don't know how it affects me when you threaten me like that. I can't wait until I finally have you." He said.

She shook her head.

"No. I won't let you have me." She told him.

"That's what you say now, doll face. You'll change you mind. You'll forget all about Bruce Wayne, when I'm done with you." He said, his face inches from hers.

"I won't let you. Bruce won't let you, and Batman definately won't let you. I'm going to be the most protected person in this world. You won't be able to get to me." She said.

"Challenge accepted." He whispered to her.

He pressed his lips to hers. She tried to fight him, but it was useless. He was stronger than her. She bit him, hoping that it would distract him, enough to get away from him. It didn't work. It just turned him on even more.

He laughed, when he pulled out of the kiss.

"I never knew that you liked it rough. I'll remember it though. I'm going to have fun with you doll face." He told her.

She managed to push him off of her. He was watching her, smiling. Her phone began ringing.

"Stay right there Joker. It's time for this to be over." She told him.

He smiled wider.

"It's just beggining. You'll see." He said.

She frowned.

The phone stopped ringing. She kept her eyes on Joker, as she went to her desk.

"A guard will take you back to your cell." She said.

"It won't hold me for long. We will be seeing each other again." He said.

She shook her head. She called for a guard.

"Make sure that there is someone watching him at all times, he's made plans for escape known." She told the guard, when he got there.

The guard nodded, and dragged Joker out of her office. She sat down at her desk, and called Bruce. She was shaking after her run-in with Joker.

"Hello."

"Bruce, have you spoken to Batman yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, why?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, please, I need to speak with him. It's important." She said.

"Hope, what happened?" Bruce asked.

She shook her head.

"I had a run-in with Joker. I'm worried now. Bruce, please, just have Batman come talk with me." She said.

"Okay, I'll speak to him. Please, tell me that you're okay." He said.

"He didn't hurt me. Bruce, I'm heading to my house. I'll talk to you later." She told him.

"Are you still coming here tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just need to grab my stuff. I might shower first though." She said.

"Okay. Just let me know when you're on your way to me." He said.

"I will." She said.

She hung up, and headed home. She showered, and gathered some stuff together, in a duffle.

"Dr. Lake, I'm told you wanted to speak with me."

Hope gasped, and spun around. She placed a hand over her heart, trying to slow it bback down.

"You can't be doing _that_! Sneaking up on people, who aren't criminals, isn't very nice! I think that I just had a minor heart attack!" She told him.

"I apologise. Bruce told me that you needed to speak with me, and that it sounded very important. What happened?" Batman asked.

Hope frowned, and ran a hand through her hair.

"I had originally wanted to know if you would teach me how to protectmyself." She told him.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

He walked over to her. She exhaled loudly.

"Joker's therapist came to me, telling me that he was worried about my safety. The Joker is obsessed with me now, and he's worried that the Joker will hurt me. Bruce has offered me to stay with him for a while. Today, a patient informed me that Joker is very unhappy, and that Joker would be 'collecting' me. Then Joker paid me a visit. He told me that he was going to take me. He said that you would never take me away from him ever again, and that I would forget all about Bruce." She told him, her voice breaking, as she frowned.

Batman put a hand on her shoulder, slid it up her neck, and rested it on her cheek. His thumb caressed her cheek.

"That won't happen, I won't let him hurt you, ever. He will not get out of Arkham. I will talk to Gordon, and we will talk to the proper authorities about this. Staying with Bruce Wayne is probably a smart idea, for the time being." Batman said.

She nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

She turned her face into his touch, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I must go." He said.

She gave a nod.

"Of course. Thank you." She said.

She turned, as Batman made his exit. She felt emotionally drained. She placed the duffle on the floor, and laid down on the bed. She needed a moment, to re-energise.

X*X*X

She had fallen asleep. It was midnight when she had woken up. She groaned, as she rubbed her eyes. She sat up, and reached for her phone. The ringing was what had woke her up. She cleared her throat, and answered it.

"Hello?" She rasped.

"Hope? Is everything okay? I've been trying to reach you!"

"Bruce? I'm so sorry! I fell asleep!" She told him.

"Thank God, I was worried when you hadn't shown up, and then I couldn't reach you." He said.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Bruce, I'm sorry for making you worry." She told him.

There was a knock at her front door. She frowned. Who could be at her door at this time of night?

"It's fine." He said.

Hope headed for the door.

"Bruce, hold on for a moment, there's someone at my door." She said.

She pulled the door open, and crossed her arms in front of her. She broke into a smile.

"You got _that_ worried, you had to come check on me?" She asked.

Bruce smiled at her.

"I worry." He said.

She laughed.

"You're sweet." She told him.

She wrapped her arms around him. He held her close. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She let him inside, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm glad that you're okay." He told her, pulling her close again.

"I started a duffle, when I got home. Batman showed. He thinks that its a good idea that I stay with you too. I laid down, and fell asleep." She said.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't we grab your duffle, and I will drive us back to the manor. Alfred told me to hurry back, he has a late dinner waiting for us." Bruce told her.

She smiled.

"We don't want to keep him waiting." She said.

Bruce laughed.

They grabbed her duffle, and Bruce drove her back to the manor. They ate, while Alfred brought Hope's duffle up to Bruce's room.

When they finished eating, Bruce led her upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Joker had gotten himself thrown into solitary. He killed Dr. Wyke. He had made a scene. When Joker had slit Dr. Wyke's throat, he looked directly at Hope. She felt sick.

The security gaurds managed to tranque Joker. Hope returned to her office. She shut the door, locking it. She leaned up against the door, and slid down to the floor.

She didn't know what to do. What the hell was she going to do if Joker escaped? He would keep his word, and take her. Hope put her head in her hands.

He looked rightinto her eyes, with that insane grin on his face, while he killed his therapist. It was sickening.

Her cell started ringing. A sob escaped, as she grabbed her purse. She quickly found her cell, and answered it.

"Hope? It's Bruce."

"Bruce." She gasped.

"What's wrong Hope?"

Hope closed her eyes, resting her head against the door.

"Hope? What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, it was aweful!" She gasped.

"Now, I'm starting to worry. Hope, what happened?!" Bruce demanded.

"Joker killed his therapist. In front of an audiance. He looked at me when he did it." She gasped.

"I'm coming to get you." Bruce told her.

She shook her head.

"The police are on their way, I need to give a statement." She told him.

"I'm on my way. I'll see you soon." Bruce told her.

She hung up, and took a deep breath. She got to her feet, and went to sit down on the couch. She put her head in her hands.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at her door. Comissioner Gordon walked in.

"Dr. Lake, I'm told that you witnessed what happened with the Joker." Gordon said.

Hope nodded.

She told him what she had seen. She also told him about everything that had happened in the last few days, everything that she'd told Batman. He was not thrilled, but nodded.

He wanted to put her in protective custody. She informed him that she was staying at a friend's place.

There was a knock at the door. It opened, and Bruce walked in. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mr. Wayne." Gordon said.

"I'm staying with Bruce for a while." Hope said.

Gordon gave a nod at Bruce.

"Good idea. I would take a couple days, to recover, Doctor. Mr. Wayne, please, keep an eye on her." Gordon said.

Bruce gave a nod.

"Of course Comissioner. Hope, please tell me that you're leaving." Bruce said.

Hope nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to let my boss know." Hope said.

Gordon finished with Hope, then left. Bruce pulled her into his arms again. Holding her tight. She buried her face into his shoulder. She was shaking. He rubbed her back, as he held her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, then she left a message for Dr. Daniels, and rescheduled all of her appointments. Bruce patiently waited for her to finish.

Hope gathered her things, and Bruce carried them for her. He wrapped his arm around Hope protectively, as he led her outside. Alfred was waiting for them. He opened the back door for them. They got in, and he pulled her close. She held on to him, shaking still.

"You should lay down when we get to the manor. You must be exhausted." Bruce said, his lips at her ear.

She gave a nod.

"How long do I get to keep you for?" She asked.

She felt him smile.

"I'll stay as long as I can." He whispered.

"I'll take it." She mumbled.

Alfred pulled to a stop, and opened the door for them, when they got there.

Bruce led Hope to the bedroom, and laid down next to her. Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

X*X*X

_Hope heard a comotion out in the hallway. Whe walked to her office door, and looked out. Her colleagues were hurrying past her._

_She followed, and gound Joker. Joker had his therapist against his chest, with a piece of glass at Dr. Wyke's throat._

_"His blood is on your hands doll face. You could have saved him." Joker told her._

_She shook her head._

_Joker laughed, and then cut Dr. Wyke's neck. Blood gushed from the wound. Hope gasped, and covered her mouth, with her hands._

_Hope fell to her knees, sobbing. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Batman standing over her. He held his hand out for her to take. She put her hand in his, and stood up._

_Batman pulled her close to him, and held her._

_"Hope, I won't let him hurt you. I will protect you. I'm in love with you, and nothing, or no one, will ever take you from me." Batman told her._

_He leaned down, and kissed her._

_It didn't last long though. Batman was pulled away from her, violently. Joker pointed a gun at Batman's face. Before anyone could blink, or even breathe, Joker pulled the trigger. Batman fell to her feet, dead. Hope screamed, in horror. Joker laughed._

_Hope sat up in bed, gasping for air. That had been a nightmare. She looked next to her. Bruce was facing away from her, as he slept. Hope exhaled loudly, and ran a hand over her face. Just a dream, that's all it was. Hope turned so that she was pressed up against his back._

_Something didn't feel right._

_"Bruce? Bruce?" She said._

_No answer. She frowned. She sat up, on her elbow, and gently shook him. The force made him fall onto his back. His eyes were open, and unfocused. Blood was coming from the wound at his neck._

_Hope screamed._

_She scrambled off of the bed, tears falling from her eyes._

_"Bruce!" She sobbed._

_"Brucey is gone, Bats is gone, all that is left, is me! You're mine now, and you're never leaving my side, ever again."_

_Joker had come up behind her, adn whispered in her ear. Hope screamed, and fell to her knees. She screamed, and screamed, as Joker stood over her, laughing._

*X*

"Hope! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Hope gasped, as her eyes opened.

She looked around, trying to get her bearings.

"Bruce!" She gasped.

"I'm right here."

She jumped, as he put his hand on her shoulder. She gasped when she saw him. She threw her arms around him, and held him. Bruce wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back.

"It's okayy, I'm right here. It was just a dream. Nothing can hurt you now." Bruce told her.

"It was aweful. Joker killed Batman, then killed you. He told me that I was his." She told him.

He held her tighter.

"I will never let that happen. Ever." Bruce told her.

She sobbed into his chest. There was a knock at the door.

"Master Bruce, is everything okay?" Alfred asked.

"We're fine Alfred. Go back to bed." Bruce told him.

Alfred gave a sympathetic look, then nodded, and left.

"Hope, I'm right here, I've got you." He whispered to her.

She cried herself to sleep, in his arms.

X*X*X

Two weeks. Her boss had given her two weeks off. Bruce was happy about that. He actually took two weeks off at Wayne Enterprises, so he could be with her.

She told him that he didn't have to do that, but he insisted. He did have to make a couple calls, to set things up first.

She got in the shower, while Bruce made his calles.

She tried relaxing while in the shower, but it was useless. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind. Tears fell again. She needed a distraction, so she quickly washed, and got out. She dressed, and went to find Bruce. He was in his library.

"I need a distraction." She told him.

He walked over to her.

"A distraction?" He said.

She nodded.

"Yeah, all I can think about is my nightmare. Joker, killing you, to get to me." She told him.

He pulled her into his arms, and held her.

"A distraction is in order then. Have you been to the circus?" He asked.

"The circus? No, not yet." She said.

"Good, we're going. Go get ready, then we'll leave." He told her.

She gave a nod.

"I'll be right back." She said.

She gave him a kiss, then hurried back to the bedroom. She slid on a pair of heels, to go with her dress suit. She left her hair down, and did her make up. When she finished, she grabbed her clutch, and went to find Bruce again.

He smiled at her.

"You look great." He said, kissing her temple.

She smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I'm ready, when you are." She said.

"Let's go." He said.

Alfred drove them to the outskirts of Gotham. Bruce reassured her that she would enjoy it.

Bruce led her inside, when they arrived. There was almost no one there.

"Bruce, is it even open yet? No one else is here." She said.

"It's fine, I know the owner." Bruce told her.

She smiled.

"Of course you do." She said.

He led her to an office, and knocked on the door.

"Yeah."

Bruce walked in, with Hope right behind him.

"Bruce, I wasn't expecting to see you, this soon, after we spoke on the phone."

A young man was sitting behind a desk. He stood, when Bruce and Hope walked in.

"Hope needed a distraction. I thought a trip to the circus would help with that." Bruce said, hugging the man.

"Of course, you are more than welcome to watch the performers practice." The man said.

Bruce nodded, then turned to Hope.

"Hope, this is Dick Grayson. Dick, this is Hope." Bruce said.

Hope smiled, and shook Dick's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hope, I've heard so much about you." Dick told her.

Hope looked over at Bruce, but spoke to Dick.

"Really? All good things, I hope." She said.

Bruce smiled.

"Of course, but I do think that you and I should talk, in private. I have some stories about Bruce, that you need to hear, before you go too far in the relationship." Dick said, giving her a wink.

She laughed, as he put his arm around her shoulders, and started walking away with her.

"Dick." Bruce said.

"Oh Don't worry Bruce, I'll only tell her the most embarassing stories." Dick called back to Bruce.

"Richard Grayson! Don't you dare!" Bruce yelled.

Both Dick and Hope laughed. Bruce followed them.

"Listen, Hope, I know how Bruce can get at times. If you need to talk about anything, or anything at all, just call me." Dick told her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll keep that in mind." She said.

Dick shook his head.

"Okay." Dick said.

Dick led them to the big tent.

"Don't listen to anything he tells you, Hope." Bruce told her, catching up to them.

"Worried?" She asked.

"I know him." Bruce said.

Dick rolled his eyes.

"You two have fun, stay as long as you like. I have some paperwork that needs to be finished. Enjoy. Hope, it was great to meet you, finally." Dick told her.

She smiled up at him.

"You too Dick." She said.

Dick gave Bruce a hug, then left them alone. Hope turned to Bruce. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"So, you've been talking to people, about me?" She said.

He smiled down at her, and pulled her against him.

"Nothing but praises, I swear." He told her.

She laughed.

"Okay, I guess." She joked.

He kissed her.

"Let's go get a seat, and watch the practice." Bruce said.

They took a seat, and he pulled her close.

"So, how do you know Dick?" She asked.

"Dick used to perform here, when he was a child. Her performed with his family. I took Dick in when his family died. Alfred helped me raise him." Bruce told her quietly.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She took his hand in hers, and squeezed gently.

"I didn't realise." She said.

He gave a small smile.

"It's okay Hope." He told her.

He leaned in, and kissed her.

X*X*X

Hope had a great time, with Bruce. They had even stayed for the show later that evening. Joker was the furthest thing, from her mind. She laughed, and clapped along with all of the other spectators. Half way through the show, Dick came up to them.

"I'm sorry to interupt you two, but I need to speak with Bruce for a moment." Dick said.

"I apologise Hope, I'll be right back." Bruce said.

She smiled, and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll be right here." She said.

"I'll try to be quick." He told her.

He gave her a kiss, then followed Dick. Hope returned her attention to the show.

About fifteen minutes later, Bruce returned. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Dick can handle things. Everything is fine." He told her.

She frowned.

"If Dick needs your help, you should help him. Don't push it off, because of me." She told him.

Bruce shook his head, and gave her a smile.

"Dick will be fine, he knows what he's doing. I'm here with you right now." Bruce told her.

She bit her lip.

Bruce smiled at her, leaning in closer to her.

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily." He whispered to her.

She laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if I'm stuck with you, I guess that's okay." She said sarcastically.

He laughed, and kissed her.

X*X*X

The show had ended, and Bruce led her out to the car. Bruce wanted to go out for dinner, and she finally agreed. Alfred brought them to Bruce's restaraunt.

They had a wonderful meal, and an amazing dessert. It was delicious.

"Lets go for a walk." Bruce said, once they had finished dinner.

She nodded.

They walked to the park. They walked hand in hand, along the path. The moon shone down on them brightly.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Bruce. Thank you, I need this." She told him.

They stopped walking, and they faced each other. She smiled up at him.

"Good, I'm glad." Bruce said, with a smile.

"You know exactly how to distract me, when I need it." She said.

He laughed.

"I'm glad I could help." He told her.

He leaned down, and kissed her.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Mr. Wayne is here, with the good doctor. Exactly where expected." A voice said.

Bruce stepped in front of Hope, shielding her from the escaped Arkham patient.

"What do you want Crane?!" Bruce demanded.

Crane laughed.

"Not this time. I'm working with someone, and they want what you have." Crane said.

Hope grabbed Bruce's arm, and held him tightly.

"Bruce." She gasped.

Crane looked at her, smiling.

"Dr. Lake, _wonderful_ to see you again. You get prettier every time." Crane said.

"Leave her alone Crane." Bruce said.

"I've been told her to bring her with me." Crane said.

"That's not going to happen scarecrow." A voice said.

A man walked out of the shadows.

"Nightwing, where's the bat?" Crane asked.

"He's busy, I'm here though, to take care of his light work. I'm taking you back to Arkham." Nightwing told him.

Crane laughed.

"I don't think so boy blunder. It's my job to get _her_, and I will _not_ fail." Crane said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let _that_ happen. Mr. Wayne, please get your date out of here." Nightwing said.

Bruce gave a nod, and pulled Hope away. Bruce never looked back, as he called Alfred.

"Alfred will be here to pick us up soon. Nightwing will be able to handle Crane. Whe should get back home, it's getting late." Bruce told her.

Alfred pulled the car up to them, and drove them back to the manor. Hope yawned, and Bruce caught her.

"Up to bed." Bruce told her.

She groaned.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Come on, I'll help." Bruce said, holding his hand out for her..

"Oh yes, because I am so incapable of doing it myself." She said sarcastically.

He laughed.

"You know that's _not_ what I meant." Bruce said.

She smiled.

"Fine." She said.

He led her up to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce kept her in the mansion, after the run-in with Crane. It was a little irritating, to say the least.

She was starting to get cabin fever.

She only had a couple days left, before she had to return to Arkham, but it wasn't getting there quick enough... She felt like she would go insane. She got off of the couch, and went over to the window. It was dark out. She sighed, and looked over at the door to Bruce's library, that he also used for his office. He was on the phone. Again. She sighed. Bruce was great, but she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She needed to get some fresh air.

She left a note for Bruce, letting him know that she was taking a walk. She quietly let herself out, and started walking. She took a deep breath, and smiled. She could breathe again.

She came to a field, and sat down. She brought her knees up, and rested her chin on them. He mind started wandering. Joker shot to the front of her mind. She frowned as she shut her eyes, and shook her head.

She wanted to forget Joker, but her mind wouldn't let her. She had to admit it, she was afraid, worried, that Joker would do something to her. She exhaled loudly. She groaned, and rubbed her face, with her hands.

"Don't be sad doll face, I'm here to save you."

Hope gasped, and got to her feet. She spun around to find Joker standing there. She took a couple steps away from him.

"What are you doing here? How? How did you get out?" She asked.

He laughed.

"I _told_ you I would get out. I came to get you." He told her.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm not going with you. I'm calling Comissioner Gordon, and you're going back to Arkham." She told him.

He laughed, as she pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket. She started dialing a number, and tried to stay calm. She concentrated on what she was doing, that she didn't realise Joker was getting closer to her. When he got close enough, he grabbed the phone from her, and threw it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hope said.

"You won't need that any longer doll face." Joker told her.

She stepped away from him, shaking her head.

"No. You need to stop this now Joker. Please do not make it harder than it has to be." She told him.

"I'm not leaving without you." He told her.

That was bad. She needed to get away from him, or else, she was afraid he was going to take her. She backed up again.

"I'm sorry that you're upset that I transferred you to another therapist, but I'm not going with you. Bruce is waiting for me to return, I have to go." She told him.

She turned to leave, but he stopped her. She stopped breathing as she froze. He caressed her cheek.

"I got rid of Harley for you. I saved you from her, and how do you repay me? You send me to another Doctor. That wasn't very nice of you doll face." Joker told her.

She shook her head.

"You crossed the line." She said.

His hand went to the back of her neck, as he smiled at her.

"You're not my doctor now." He said.

He pulled her to him, and his lips crashed onto hers. She fought against him. It seemed like he was enjoying her struggling. She pounded her hands on her chest.

When he pulled away, she slapped him. He laughed.

"This is ending, right now. I am returning to Bruce." She said.

"You're coming with me." He told her.

He grabbed her. She kicked him between the legs. He doubled over in pain. She pushed him to the ground, and then turned to run.

She tried remembering the way she'd come, but she was having trouble focusing. She rolled her ankle, and fell to the ground.

She heard Joker laguhing getting closer. She stumbled to her feet again, and tried running. It was more like a fast limp. She suddenly heard her name being called. She smiled, thankful. Bruce would find her.

"Don't do it doll face." Joker said.

He was close.

"Bruce!" She screamed.

"Wrong choice princess." Joker said.

He grabbed her.

She screamed out.

"I'll see you when you wake up." Joker said.

He stabbed her in her neck. The effects were almost instantaneous. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Joker caught her before she fell to the ground.

"That's my girl." Joker said.

He gave a laugh.

X*X*X

Hope groaned, as she started to wake up. Her head felt heavy, and sluggish. She rubbed her face. She pried her eyes open, and froze. She wasn't where she should be. She was no longer at Wayne Manor.

She tried to remember what had happened, but her memory was fuzzy. She needed to find her way back to Bruce, before Bruce freaked out that she was missing.

Hope sat up, and put her feet on the floor. She stood up, and stretched, taking a moment to wonder where she was, and how she got there?

She was about to go over to the window, when someone entered the room.

"You're awake, doll face. It's about time, you've kept me waiting."

She froze as she recognised that voice. Her heart started racing. She slowly turned around, hoping that she was wrong. Dread filled her veins, when she saw _him_ standing there, smiling at her. She felt the blood drain from her face. She shook her head.

"No, it can't be." She gasped.

He laughed.

"You are a tricky one to get alone. You send me to a different doctor, the boy blunder, Nightwing, captures my delivery boy, Scarecrow, and then you try to run away from me, to Brucey. That doesn't matter any longer though, you're here now, and you're all mine. No one will ever take you away again." Joker told her.

She frowned. Memories from previous night started coming back to her.

"Bruce." She gasped.

Joker rolled his eyes.

"Wayne is fine." Joker said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

He was in front of her in an instant. He cupped her face with his hand. She wrapped her hands around his wrists.

"You gave me no other choice, Doll face. You made me desperate, and I did what I had to." He told her.

"I was doing my job. I was your doctor, and you put your hands on me. I had to give you to another doctor. You want something that I can't give you." She told him.

He ran his thumb along her bottom lip.

"You can't keep saying that anymore, you're not my doctor. I'm not even in Arkham any longer. You have no excuses anymore." He said.

"Bruce. I care about Bruce Wayne. I'm with Bruce." She said.

"Not any longer, my pet. You'll never see him again." He told her.

She closed her eyes. She'd never see Bruce again.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, in a whisper.

He laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I just got you. I want to have fun with you first." He told her.

"What's in this for you?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"You." He said.

Before she could say anything else, he pressed his lips to hers.

Her hands went to his chest, while his hands went down her body, to her hips. He pulled her close, then pressed her up against the wall. She tried pushing him away, but it was futile, he was too strong. If only she'd been able to get self defense lessons from Batman.

Batman would find her. He would save her. She started to relax, slightly. Joker deepened the kiss, his hands roaming all over her body. It made her skin crawl. She wished that it was Bruce's hands on her body.

She finally managed to push him off of her. He laughed.

"You might want to stop fighting me, you're never leaving." He told her.

She frowned.

"You _kidnapped _me, of course I'm going to fight you, until I get free." She said.

"That's distressing doll face. You're going to make this harder on yourself. Maybe some time alone will change your mind." Joker said.

He spun on his heels, and left the room. She hurried behind him, but he locked it from outside, so she couldn't get out. She pounded on the door, but no one came to release her.

She tried the window next, but it was boarded up. She couldn't escape. How was Batman going to find her? Was she going to be stuck here for the rest of her life? She shook her head. She wouldn't let that happen. She needed to return to Bruce. She took a seat on the bed once more. She needed to make a plan of attack.

X*X*X

She was going insane. She'd lost track of time, and she was starving. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. She was laying on the bed, tears falling down her cheeks. She had to constantly remind herself that _someone_ was looking for her. Bruce would look for her. Batman wouldn't give up, and neither would the police. She couldn't lose faith in them.

She had no idea what Joker had in store for her. She was catastrophising the situation. She was having some problems staying calm..

She was exhausted, and was dozing off, when the lock sounded. The door opened, and Joker waked in. He walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"You should play nicely doll face. It's _not_ a suggestion." He told her.

"You _kidnapped_ me! Please forgive me, if I'm a little uncooperative." She mumbled tiredly.

She gave a sigh. He laughed, running his hand through her hair.

"You gave me no choice doll face." He told her.

"You were my _patient_. I have my morals, and integrity." She mumbled, pressing her head deeper into the pillow.

Joker laughed, trailing his fingers down her body. She groaned, as she shivered. He laughed again.

"That's my girl." He whispered into her ear.

"Are you here to annoy me, or are you here to bring me something to eat?" She muttered.

"Doll face, I can be just as stubborn as you." He told her.

"If you want me more agreeable, you need to _feed_ me." She mumbled.

"You're cute when you try demanding things, doll face." He told her.

"Batman will kick you ass, when he gets here." She said, with a tired laugh.

"Bats will never find you." Joker said.

She giggled. She must be delerious.

"If I don't eat, I won't be here much longer." She muttered.

Joker laughed.

"So dramatic baby doll, but I do want to keep you for a little while longer." Joker told her.

"You say the sweetest things." She said sarcastically.

"Only to you." Joker whispered in her ear.

His hand trailed up and down her spine.

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"Five days." Joker said.

"You left me by myself, with nothing to eat, for five days?! Why _shouldn't_ I be more stubborn?" She asked.

She shivered, as she felt his lips on her shoulder, but kept her eyes shut.

"I'll get you something to eat, and then we can find something productive to do." Joker said.

"I can hardly wait." She said sarcastically.

He laughed, gave her shoulder another kiss, then got off the bed. A moment later, she heard the door shut, and lock once more.

She exhaled loudly. She didn't know how to take this new Joker. It scared her. She groaned, needing a distraction. She thought about Bruce. She was afraid that she'd never see him again. The tears started falling again. Once more she had to remind herself that someone would find her.

She jumped, when she heard the door unlock, and then open.

"Dinner is here." Joker told her.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a sandwich, but it was the best sandwich she'd had in her life. Joker laughed.

"Enjoy." He said, leaving her alone.

She ate the sandwich fairly quickly, then drank down the water.

She put the tray on the bed side table, andcurled back up on the bed. She could feel her strength start returning. She sighed happily.

She had started dozing again, when the lock sounded, and the door opened. She felt the bed next to her dip down, under Joker's weight.

"We're going to have so much fun together doll face." Joker told her.

She felt his lips on her shoulder.

"That's debateable." She muttered.

"You'll learn to enjoy it." He whispered in her ear.

"We'll see about that." She mumbled.

"I like a challenge doll." Joker whispered.

"Good luck with that." She said, as his fingers started trailing down her arms, down to her hip.

His hand rested on her hip. She exhaled loudly.

"Soon enough. We have all the time in the world." Joker told her.

"Or until Batman arrives." She said.

He laughed against her shoulder.

"I wouldn't count on it doll face." He told her.

"Whatever. I believe what I want." She mumbled.

He tightened his grip on her hip. She exhaled loudly. She felt him bury his face into her hair. He breathed deeply, and heavily. He pulled her up against his chest.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep." She told him.

"Sweet dreams _darling_." Joker whispered into her ear.

Joker feathered kisses along her shoulder blade.

X*X*X

She had no idea how long she had been gone, but she was feeling much better. Joker was feeding her more regularly, since that night. She still wasn't allowed out of the room. She never gave up on the idea of Batman coming for her. She enjoyed telling Joker that too. She would laugh at him, when she said it.

She missed Bruce more and more, and it spilled over into her dreams. She would wake up sweating, and crying. Bruce was being ripped out of her hands and slaughtered, by unseen forces.

It did not put her in an amicable mood, blaming everything on Joker. He only rolled his eyes as she screamed at him. That just infuriated her that much more.

She cried at night, to see Bruce again, and have Batman finally come for her. Joker was getting tired of hearing about Bruce and Batman. He started snapping at her about it. That had just made her do it even more. It soon escalated, and it became physical.

He would put his hands around her neck. He would throw her up against the wall. Bruises were popping up all over her body, because of him.

She started fighting back. She began pushing him. As he escalated, she escalated, as well. It soon got to be an all out brawl between the two of them.

He won more times than she did though. She was worse for wear, but she'd gotten in a few good hits.

Joker started making her watch him kill those that crossed him. Watching him torture his lackies came next. It was cruel and sadistic. It screwed with her, and nightmares plagued her at nights, worse than before.

X*X*X

One day, Joker was in a foul mood. She was pacing up in her room. Every so often, she would give the bed a quick kick. She was trying to remember what Bruce looked like, what he sounded like. It had been so long since she'd seen him. It was depressing.

She could hear Joker yelling at his minions, for whatever reason this time. She rolled her eyes.

There was a few gun shots, and a loud bang. She growled in annoyance. Couldn't he be quieter? She was trying to remember important memories, but the noise coming from downstairs, was distracting her. She balled her hands into fists, and stormed out to the livingroom. She crossed her arms in front of her, and walkedin.

The book case was on top of a group of his hinchmen. She assumed that they were all dead. There was a puddle of blood, under the unmoving pile of bodies. She raised her eyebrows, looking at him.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Could you be any louder?! I'm surprised you haven't alerted the authorities to where we are!" She snapped at him.

"Don't start with me right now, I'm warning you." Joker told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, what are you going to do about it? Kill me? I don't think so, or you would have done it all ready." She spat at him.

He wrapped his hands around her neck, and squeezed. She frowned. It was starting again. They were going to get into it. It would probably get bad.

"You're starting to press your luck princess." Joker told her, through clenched teeth.

"Then maybe you should let me leave, If I'm so much trouble." She told him, between gasps of air.

Joker violently shoved her against the wall. Her head bounced against it painfully. She whimpered in pain, as her hands went to his wrist.

"That is getting old. Stop talking about it." He hissed at her.

She gave a strangled laugh.

"Make me." She gasped out.

He narrowed his eyes, growling at her.

"Don't push it." He snarled.

"Don't make me laugh." She gasped.

Joker pulled her away from the wall, then slammed her against it again. She cried out in pain, as he put his lips to her ear.

"You're mine, you will do as I tell you, or I will make you regret it." He told her.

He put his lips to her collarbone, then licked from her collarbone, up her neck, up to her ear. She shivered.

"Be a good girl." He told her.

"Screw you." She told him.

She kneed him between the legs, and pushed him away from her. She started kicking him. That is, until he grabbed her ankle, pulling her off of her feet. She landed on her back, winding her. She tried catching her breath, as Joker hovered above her.

He got on top of her, pinning her down. He laughed.

"Always ending up on your back, underneath me, where you belong." Joker told her.

She managed to throw him off of her. She tried to get her feet, but he was quicker than her. She tried hitting him, but he caught her fist in his hand.

"Every time you touch me, I wish it was Bruce, and I pretend it's him instead of you. I can't wait until Batman shows up, and I get to see him kick your ass!" She sneered at him.

He gave a growl, then grabbed her by her throat, squeezing tightly, before throwing her across the room, into the wall. She hit with a thud, then fell into a heap, on the floor.

She whimpered in pain, trying to sit up. He was next to her in an instant, pulling her up by her hair. He bashed her head into the wall, then whipped her across the room again.

She screamed out in pain, as she hit the wall, and fell to the ground. Tears were mixing with the blood that had fallen from cuts on her face. She tried hitting him, but she missed. He kicked her a couple times, before everything stopped. Joker had just stopped kicking her.

She gingerly opened her eyes. She saw the Joker fighting with someone. Someone had saved her? That didn't make sense. The minions all knew better than to get between Joker and Hope, when they were going at it. Perhaps it was one of the many new recruits, one that didn't know how things went around there.

Hope coughed, and blood fell from her lips. She wiped it away, with the back of her hand. She groaned, as she pushed herself up. She slid over to the wall, watching the fight.

She gasped, when she realised that it wasn't any newbie. It was Batman. Batman had found her. She gave a sob. Batman was here. She'd be able to go home again, get to see Bruce again. The tears started coming even faster. She watched, as Batman fought Joker.

Someone was suddenly next to her. She looked up, to find Nightwing standing over her. He picked her up intohis arms.

"Hope, everything is fine now. I'll get you home." Nightwing told her.

"Batman..." She said.

"He will be fine. I need to get you safe." Nightwing told her.

"No. I need to see this." She groaned.

"He'll kill me, if anything happens to you." Nightwing told her.

"Joker kidnapped me, and held me hostage. I want to see Batman kick the shit out of him!" She said.

Nightwing exhaled loudly.

"He's going to be supset." Nightwing muttered.

"Help him!" She told him.

Nightwing frowned.

"He's going to _kill_ me." Nightwing mumbled.

Nightwing set her back down.

"Don't let him get away." She told him.

She wiped away the fresh blood that had come from her mouth. With Nightwing helping, Batman was able to take down Joker a little easier. Nightwing cuffed Joker's wrist, behind his back. Batman hurried over to Hope.

"Why didn't you get her out of here?!" Batman demanded.

"She wanted to see _him_ get taken down." Nightwing said.

"I told you." She rasped.

All three men looked over at her. Hope smirked.

"I told you he'd kick your ass when he got here." Hope told Joker.

"We'll finish this later Doll face." Joker said.

Batman picked Hope up, in his arms.

"No, this is finally over. You lost." Hope said.

"It will never be over." Joker said.

"Enough! Nightwing, get Joker to Comissioner Gordon. I'll take care of her." Batman said.

Nightwing gave a nod, got Joker to his feet, and led him away. Hope laid her head on his chest, as Batman started walking. She whimpered in pain when he set her in the batmobile. Batman's fingers caressed her cheek lightly. She tried to smile, but everything hurt. She whimpered in pain.

Batman made sure that she was secure, then got behind the wheel. He pulled away. She leaned up against the door, and looked at Batman.

"I knew you'd find me." She told him.

He didn't speak for a moment. He just stared ahead of him. She wrapped her arms around her ribs, whimpering in pain. Batman turned his head, looking at her. He studied her for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll survive. Joker just got a little enthusiastic this time. He got tired of hearing me talk about you and Bruce. I _taunted_ him relentlessly. He didn't appreciate it very much." She said with a giggle.

She coughed, and groaned in pain.

"Why did you leave the manor?" He asked.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion, as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"What?" She asked.

"Bruce Wayne told me that you left a note saying that you were going for a walk. He went looking for you, he heard you scream his name, and then a scream, but when he got there, you were gone. Why did you leave Wayne Manor?" Batman asked.

She remembered back to that night. It seemed so long ago now. If she could go back, she would. She would do it different, she would change everything. She would have never left the manor that night.

"It was stupid. I was feeling claustrophobic. Bruce was only trying to protect me. I wanted to get some fresh air. I came to a field, and sat down. Joker showed up. I couldn't get away fast enough, and he knocked me out." She told him, her voice breaking.

Batman reached over, and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, I should have been there." He told her.

She frowned.

"Stop that. You didn't know he would be there that night. Bruce didn't get to me either. I knew you'd find me, no matter what he had told me." She said, squeezing his hand.

"I should have known. It's my job to protect the people of this city." He told her.

"I'm just one person, in a city of many." She mumbled, as her eyelids dropped closed.

They had been too heavy to keep open. She was losing energy.

"Hope?!" Batman said, shaking her hands.

"No hospital. I need...Bruce. Please, take me to Bruce." She told him tiredly.

"Stay with me Hope!" Batman told her.

She felt the tumbler accelerate. She was so tired.

She suddenly felt searing pain, in her ribs. Batman had roughly jerked her away from the door. She yelled out in pain. She started coughing. As she coughed, blood fell from her mouth.

"Try to stay awake. You've lost some blood, and you might have a concussion." Batman told her.

She wiped the blood away, with the back of her hand.

"I'll try." She said, wincing in pain.

She tried, but in the end, exhaustion won out. She faded into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope opened her eyes. She immediately tensed up, as she tried figuring out where she was. It was a cave. He had listened to her, about the Hospital. She whimpered in pain, trying to sit up.

"Don't move too much. You have some internal damage. Try to relax.

Batman came into view.

"Batman." She rasped, reaching for him.

He hesitated for a moment, then took her hand into his. His other hand tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm right here." He told her.

Tears began falling from her eyes.

"Thank you." She said, a sob escaping from her.

He put his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek bone.

"You'll be staying here for a few days, to start healing, and then you'll be moved to Wayne Manor." Batman told her.

"Bruce." She mumbled.

"Mr. Wayne is very worried about you. He would be very upset if anything were to happen to you." Batman said.

"Where is he, can I see him?" She asked.

"Calm down. Try to get some sleep, and I will make sure he is here when you wake up." Batman said.

"Okay. Thank you, Batman, for everything." She told him.

"Get some sleep." He told her.

Her eyes slid closed.

X*X*X

Hope felt a hand pressed into hers, as she came to. She squeezed gently, as she opened her eyes.

"Bruce." She rasped.

"Hope, I'm right here."

She turned her head to the right, and saw him. She smiled, as she touched his face.

"It's really you. Thank God." She gasped.

She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around him.

"I was worried about you." He whispered to her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She smiled and closed her eyes. A tear slid out of her eye, and slid down her cheek.

"Why are you crying? Am I hurting you?" He asked.

She opened her eyes again, still smiling. She put her hand to his cheek.

"I'm fine, now, you didn't hurt me at all. I'm just so happy that you're here, with me. I've missed you so much." She said.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Someone suddenly cleared their throat.

"I need to check your vitals. How are you feeling?"

It was Nightwing.

"Better, just being back home. It still hurts to move too much though. Where did Batman go?" She asked.

"He went to speak with Comissioner Gordon. He's asked me to keep an eye on you." Nightwing said.

He began checking her over. He did it quickly, and as painlessly, as he could. When he finished, he quietly made his way back into the shadows, leaving them alone, for the most part.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry." She told him.

His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't left that night...Joker..." Her voice broke, and she couldn't continue.

"Hope, stop. Do not blame yourself. Joker is crazy, you know that as well as I do, if not more, you were his doctor. You didn't ask for any of it. You tried avoiding this." He told her.

"I should have listened to you." She said, shaking her head.

He cupped her face with his hands. His thumb caressed her cheek.

"Hope, please, don't do that to yourself. Let's just celebrate your return." He pleaded with her.

She gave a sad smile, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"I was going crazy, trying to find you." He told her.

"I'm here now." She mumbled.

"Thank God." He muttered, burrying his face in her hair, and inhaling her scent.

"Thank Batman, and Nightwing. They're the ones that found me. They brought me back to you." She said.

Bruce smiled.

"I'll have to thank them for that." He said.

She nodded, and smiled.

"I'm just happy to be back home." She mumbled to him.

He pulled his face out of her hair, and looked at her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and smiled down at her.

"Why don't you try getting some more sleep?" He said.

Her eyes fell shut, as she nodded. Within moments, she was out. Nightwing stepped out of the shadows, and walked over to Bruce. Nightwing put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. We were able to get to her in time. She will heal, and she will be fine. She's strong." Nightwing told him.

"I know that. He would have _killed_ her. She said that she intentially pushed his buttons. They got into physical altercations, and it escalated." Bruce said.

Nightwing squeezed Bruce's shoulder gently.

"He didn't kill her Bruce. We got to her before he could. He's going away, and won't be able to get to her.. She's safe now." Nightwing said.

Bruce gave a nod.

"She's safe." Bruce muttered, running his fingers through her hair.

X*X*X

Hope woke multiple times, due to nightmares. Bruce was right there for her. He would calm her down, and get her back to sleep. A couple days later, Bruce transferred her to their bedroom, while she was sleeping, of course.

Bruce kept the media at bay, and only let Gordon speak with her. Even that was limited access. Bruce made sure she was comforteable. She appreciated it. She appreciated him.

Alfred doted on her. He brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, for her, and snacks all through out the day. He would show up at the most random times, just to check on her.

A couple days later, she was allowed to leave the bed. It was slow going, but she pushed through.

She called her boss, and formally quit her job. She tried, but she couldn't do it any longer. She wasn't returning for something like this to happen again.

Dr. Daniels told her that he understood. He wished her luck in her future endeavors. She thanked him, and then they hung up. He would be sending her forms to fill out, and return.

She stood by the window, looking out at the landscape. She felt hesitant hands gently touch her shoulders. She leaned back into him.

"How are you doing?" Bruce asked.

She exhaled loudly.

"I'll be fine, I will. I just have no job now." She muttered.

"You don't _have_ to quit." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed.

"Yes, I do. Joker would go right back to stalking me. If not Joker, it would have been another patient. Oswald Cobblepot was starting to be worrisome, with his attention." She said, with a frown.

"What were you putting in the water?" Bruce asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hilarious." She said sarcastically.

He laughed.

"_I_ thought so." He said.

She smiled.

She turned to face him. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Bruce, for everything you've done for me." She told him.

He cupped her face, with his hand. His thumb rubbed her cheek bone gently.

"It was my pleasure. I'm happy to help you." He told her.

He leaned in, and pressed his lips to her.

X*X*X

Hope steadily got better, healthier. Bruce helped her start some easy work out routines. He slowly taught her how to protect herself.

She still had nightmares, but they were more manageable, and being a psycologist, she talked about what she was going through. Bruce tried keeping her busy.

She wanted to work. Bruce had Dick stop by a few times, and on the most recent visit, Dick offered her a job. It wouldn't be anything fancy, or as elite as a therapist. She would take a major pay cut. She didn't mind. It was something to do with herself. Bruce also thought that it would be good for her, and she eagerly accepted the job.

She would just be filing paperwork, making calls, running errands for him, among other things.

She slowly got back on her feet. She tried pushing Joker, and Arkham, out of her mind once and for all. She was moving foreward, and Bruce was right there next to her...

...THE END...


End file.
